


Lord

by Yaoimyloveforever



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, M/M, Novel, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: Estas situaciones forman un comienzo nuevo, pero como un ex Ceo, llegar a un mundo antiguo en plena guerra, donde predominan nuevos géneros, realmente hacen que este nuevo Lord se confunda tanto.Dime, antiguo Lord, ¿Qué has hecho en este mundo?, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga un consorte y hijos que me temen?, ¿Qué es Alfa, Beta y Omega?,  Ilumíname y se los agradecería.
Relationships: Nuevo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.- Entre la Guerra y la confusión, Este Lord, ¡Vivirá!

“Mmm?”

Como un rayo de luz alumbrado una extensa oscuridad, mareado por el balanceable movimiento debajo de él, observó delante de él completamente consternado por la extraña vista sangrienta, enterrados en una tierra bañada de rojo, las espadas goteaban de ese líquido, un escalofrío tocó todo su cuerpo ante tal horripilante imagen, bajando su mirada al suelo, los cuerpo de personas con heridas terribles descansaban en el, los ojos de los cadaveres le apuntaban con tanto odio que parecía que le estuvieran echando toda la culpa encima, si eso no era suficiente, algo se olía realmente mal, como si hubiese una carne podrida y quemada, ante esto, no pudo evitar derramar todo lo que quedaba en su estómago a un lado de él, consciente que estaba encima de algo, finalmente se dió cuenta que en sus manos aún mantenía una soga y que se encontraba encima de un impactante caballo negro que relinchaba de gracia, si no se hubiese enderezado a tiempo, era seguro que se caería directamente al vómito, inconcientemente volvió a mirar abajo llevando algo realmente desagradable que lo hizo arrepentirse, no por el vomito en sí, sino en lo que había caido esa...sustancia, una mano sin brazo lo había saludado, el hueso blanco se había asomado entre la chamuscada carne.

Sintió que su rostro estaba verde y morado, entre asco y arrepentimiento.

_ ¡Lord Castel! _ una voz juvenil llamó su atención, al mirar atrás, un joven muchacho, con un elegante vestimenta manchada de sangre lo saludó con una mano en su pecho, supuso, que era un saludo respetuoso, sin embargo, lo que más le llenó de simpatía, era el rostro del muchacho, parecía tan infantil que probablemente lo confundieron con un adolescente.

_ espera, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ lo detuvo, preocupado por la edad de este joven, realmente, le era imposible ver como un niño se encontraba en esta horrible circunstancias, caminando con tanta gracia que parecía no tener en cuenta los cadáveres en el suelo.

_ ¿eh?_ impresionado por su cuestionario, el joven de pronto se puso nervioso bajando su mirada, temeroso de verlo, rápidamente preocupado por ofender, contestó _ ¡No recuerdo!, ¡Lord Castel!_ si esto no fuera extraño, no sabría entonces que hacer.

¡Ey!, muchacho, ¡No deberías estar aquí!, ¡Aún eres joven!, ¡Disfruta de tu juventud!

_ ¿No eres muy joven?_ cuestionó aún sorprendido sin preocuparse por su situación, simplemente, desde que tenía memoria, siempre fue despreocupado y probablemente, si no fuese por su suerte, seguramente no hubiese terminado los estudios superiores ni obtener muchos beneficios que lo hicieron ser un gran Ceo con un futuro prometedor, claro, que después de llegar a este lugar, no tenía muy claro lo que iba a suceder con su futuro.

_ ¿Eh?, Disculpe Lord, de hecho mi edad es la adecuada para ingresar a las batallas,¡Los Alfas deben salvar el futuro uniéndose al ejército y a la realeza!, ¡Solo los Betas son los que permanecen en batalla y en la ciudad!, en cuanto a los omegas, es indiscutible _ eso último sonó como una incómoda respuesta mientras lo demás, el joven estuvo lleno de orgullo, toda esa charla solo hicieron crecer sus dudas, ¿Alfa?,¿Beta?,¿Omega?, ¿Se están refiriendo a esas cosas matemáticas que siempre lo hicieron sufrir?, ¿O a algo más?, realmente no sabía nada de este extraño mundo _ ¡Lord Castel!, ¡Disculpe mi desviada conversación!, ¡La siguiente batalla está a punto de empezar!, ¡Los demás lo están esperando para repasar en el plan acordado!_ después de decir aquello, el joven manipuló su caballo, que permanecía quieta a un lado de él, para despejar su camino.

En ese momento, el Lord que no era ese Lord, se sintió confundido, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Cómo debería manipular su propio caballo?, ¡Qué extraño!, ¡Hermano mío, Dios, déjame irme de este extraño mundo!

Antes de seguir implorando al creador, su propio caballo comenzó a andar por su cuenta, su actitud despreocupada y mirada congelada, solo le dieron una imagen con aire de realeza en su andar, el joven con su caballo a un lado del camino permaneció inmovil, temeroso de hacer un movimiento.

Sin embargo, ¡Niño!, ¡Guíame el camino que desconozco!

Cuando menos se lo esperó, debido a sus continuas confusiones, ya se encontraba en una especie de campamento militar, muchas carpas hechas de telas y hojas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar, una tiene un espacio parecida a una casa promedia, otro, que se encontraba a un lado de esta carpa, se encontraba con sus persianas alzadas, dejando ver a un grupo de hombres y mujeres de contextura fuerte razonando sobre un mapa que descansaba en una enorme mesa que todos rodeaban.

¿Espera?

Si repasaba, la poca historia que retiene en su memoria, ¿No fueron nunca las mujeres incluidas en las guerras?, no estaba en contra de eso, sabía que muchas mujeres tienen capacidades intelectuales como físicas adecuadas para una guerra,sin embargo, si este mundo abarcaba la era antigua, ¿Eso no debería suceder?, o al menos que, ¿Este lugar es otro mundo o la historia siempre estuvo mal?.

_ ¡Lord Castel!, ¡El reino de Moon te saluda!_ en un coro unido, la gente que lo vió y las personas dentro de la carpa gritaron en uniso ante su presencia, dejando a este joven de una era distinta completamente avergonzado y confundido.

El caballo se detuvo ante esta carpa, arrodillándose para que su Lord bajase con grandeza y firme paso, este extraño Lord, sorprendido por este tipo de trato, se armó de valor saltando del caballo para caer con firme gracia que, inconscientemente dejó , a todos los presentes, impresionados.

El joven que lo ha seguido todo el camino, sostuvo las cuerdas del caballo, antes de irse a dejar los dos caballos, el de él mismo y el de Lord, se despidió rápidamente del Lord estando profundamente admirado ante tal firmeza.

_ ¡Lord Rikel Castel!, ¡El rey Daly te saluda!_ unos guardias se adelantaron primero para hacer un saluda para después apartarse dejando un camino ante un hombre con un ambiente de realeza en todo su aura y belleza, una corona de oro brillaba encima de sus cabellos castaños, ojos rubíes y una corta barba, muy al contrario de lo que este Lord pensaba, no tenía una extensa capa ni cetro de oro, probablemente, porque en esta guerra no sería necesario.

¡Por cierto!  
¿Por qué llegar justo en una guerra?, ¿Por qué no en una casa arriba de las montañas y un manantial con su propia cosecha?.  
¡Además!  
¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo aquí si lo único que sabía era apenas un posible nombre “Rikel Castel”?.

_¡Amigo mio!_ este hombre rey llamado Daly lo saludo con un apretado abrazo para luego soltarlo y guiarlo a la mesa con pequeñas figuras de arcillas que representaban personajes de la guerra, amigo, si eres mi amigo, por favor, ¿Puedes decirme quién soy? _ ¡Te he vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo!, ¡Mi Jile!, ¡Oh!, ¡Mi dulce Jile!, ¡Mi amada mía ha visitado a tu Omega!, descuida, no ha salido de casa ni a descuidado a vuestros hijos alfas, tus terrenos y tus casas siguen intactos, no hubo ninguna alteración _ toda esta información que le ha sido proporcionada sin dudas alguna fue demasiado, para empezar, ¿Qué es Omega y Alfa?, ¿Estaba casado y con hijos?.

Si es así, ¿Dónde están exactamente?,¿No sería normal que este rey “amigo” le comentará más sobre esta oculta familia?, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya mencionado más de esto?.

Podrían ser sus costumbres, posiblemente este rey en realidad no sepa sobre su familia o tal vez, y de los peores de los casos, su relación con su familia no sea buena.

Intrigado por sus dudas no pudo evitar cuestionarlo _ ¿Ellos...Cómo están?_ preguntar directamente sobre este asunto no es lo adecuado, temía que al hacerlo, ellos lo tacharían como un loco, un brujo , un traidor usurpador, o lo que sea.Sin embargo, las expresiones del Rey y de los demás presentes quedaron estupefactos con lo que expresó, dejando completamente aterrado a este pobre Lord, sin embargo, sus expresiones duras y entrenadas de su rostro fueron lo suficientemente controladas para no expresar su verdadero sentir.

_ Em...ellos están bien, supongo _ el rey que anteriormente se encontraba con los ánimos a flote se desinfló intrigado,esta persona frente a él era alguien que se debía tener mucho cuidado al hablar, incluso con su propia familia fue un ser despreciable, que incluso, su propia pareja, un omega le despreciaba, lastimosamente si no fuese por sus hijos, que afortunadamente son alfas, él hubiese tomado la decisión de huir o provocar su propia muerte, incluso eso era imposible, con todo ese poder, ganancias y bienes que tenía era necesario para arrastrarlo de vuelta, así como lo hizo en el día de su casamiento y con respecto a la muerte, este omega apreciaba tanto la vida de sus hijos que no dejaría que el próximo alfa muriese en su vientre, si no fuera uno de sus mejores hombres para ganar esta batalla, hace mucho tiempo lo hubiese ignorado, lamentablemente, lo necesitaba para la futura paz, además, que es lo único que podía hacer por su esposa, por ese omega y sus hijos. Alejar a este hombre de su familia es lo mejor, incluso si se tratara de una guerra que podría durar años.

_ ya veo _ sintiendo la mirada pesada del rey, silenciosamente decidió no cuestionar muy seguido de ese tema, a pesar de que lo intrigaba demasiado, en secreto descubriría más de esta familia y vería la forma de arreglar los errores de este Lord.

A pesar de su decisión silenciosa, los días para este Lord resultaron ser interesantes para las personas que lo conocían, el cambio de expresión y de su brutal comportamiento fueron los componentes para saber que algo era diferente en él, sin embargo, si sabían de esto, no lo dejaron saber, posiblemente la razón se trataba debido a que su actitud era mucho mejor que su anterior comportamiento, tenía un carácter más amistoso y divertido que dejaron a muchas personas apreciarlo.

El rey, quien regresó al campamento después de realizar un viaje de urgencias debido a su esposa, también quedó sorprendido de ver una imagen diferente en este Lord, decidiendo al final, que le gustó más este nuevo hombre frente a él, sin imaginarse jamás que ese Lord no era el real, sin embargo, también tuvo dudas sobre qué decirle a ese Omega y sus hijos, realmente ellos, estaban viviendo felizmente lejos de este Lord.

Y finalmente, este nuevo Lord, no tenía conciencia que su comportamiento haya alterado los pensamientos de otras personas, después de muchas casualidades y de sufrir un poco los estragos de la guerra, se había acostumbrado tanto a esta zona de peligro que su apariencia, aún más descuidada, lo dejaban ver como un hombre experto en la lucha, no muy lejos de la realidad, fue muy difícil superar las muertes de muchas personas en el bando del enemigo, aunque pudo ayudar a algunas personas a escaparse, no fue suficiente, al final se replanteó sus ideas y las compartió con el rey, quedando así, que personas inocentes se lograran salvar, por obra de su extraño “Don”, estos se convirtieron en aliados y la guerra se terminó acabando en unos pocos meses.

¡Tomaron el reino de Fly!, es más justo decir esto que el rey solo les regaló el reino después de pedir la mano de uno de sus hombre, específicamente el del joven muchacho que vio por primera vez en este extraño mundo, no le importaba las relaciones entre hombre, pero, ¡Ese chico solo es un muchacho!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Ex Rey!, ¡No lo vaya a maltratar!,¡Joven, no se preocupe,encenderé incensos para usted!.

Lo extraño de este pedido, fue que la mayoría se expresó sorprendido, había escuchado murmullos incrédulos sobre: “Un beta y un Alfa, ¿No es extraño?”, bueno, no importaba, este Lord estaba dando sus felicitaciones al rey, ignorando todo el asunto de este mundo.

Ese día regresaron al reino, en una caravana con el rey, justo en la entrada de la extensa muralla de vigilancia, algo entre el bosque llamó la atención de este Lord , acercándose cuidadosamente al rey, le expresó sus preocupaciones, Daly lo dejó irse en una vigilancia nocturna con unos pocos guardias alrededor de las murallas, aceptando las órdenes, se dividieron dos grupos, el del Lord, quien rápidamente se perdió en el bosque y el Rey, al cual, entrando entre alegrías y festividades, llegó a su reino anunciando su victoria en las guerras.

.  
.  
.

La vigilancia fue larga, pero no encontraron nada, a medida que dieron una última ronda en modo vigilancia sentados encima de los caballos, entraron en una amena conversación con los demás guardias.

_ ¿Qué harán después de esto?_ este Lord acostumbrado a este nuevo mundo pero no informado, ya esperaba desde hace un buen tiempo salir y tomar alcohol por las penas de su pasado prometedor como Ceo, por su llegada en este mundo, por lo que no entendía y por sus victorias así como también su supervivencia en esta guerra.

_ ¡Beber!, ¡Beber!_ llevados por la emoción, los soldados gritaron en uniso, la alegría se expresaba en sus rostros, la lucha en la guerra no fue tan larga como parecían y muchas personas de su ejército lograron sobrevivir, ¿No merecían festejar que aún seguían vida?.

_ Chicos, aún son jóvenes, déjenme acompañarlos, también quiero festejar esta victoria _ este Lord acostumbrado a estar cerca a su ejército, se atrevió a golpear juguetonamente a uno de sus soldados que de pronto, se congelaron en una sonrisa.

_ ¿Eh?, Lord, usted…¿No visitará a su Omega?_ avergonzado por hablar de la vida de su Lord, este joven soldado expresó su confusión, olvidando por un momento los rumores de este Lord y su vida con su Omega, acostumbrados por esta nueva actitud y nuevos pensamientos, olvidaron al antiguo Lord.

_ ¿...?_ justamente, eso era lo que había olvidado, al principio sí tenía la intención de investigar aún más sobre lo que significaba, Alfa, Beta y Omega, así como también su vida como casado, pero la guerra llevó esas preocupaciones a un lado, olvidándose momentáneamente, sin embargo, si esta oportunidad se presentaba, ¿Por qué no preguntarles?_ Puedo preguntarles...¿Creen que mi Omega está en casa?_ disculpa, eso fue lo único que este Lord pensó.

_ Claro que sí, Su consorte, el Sir Yren, proviene de una familia humilde pero con buen estatus, se dice que fue uno de los mejores Omegas en cuanto a su gastronomía, prepara deliciosos postres, eso es lo que escuchamos _ uno de los guardian, sentado en su caballo detrás del Lord comentó pensando en los rumores escandalosos.

_Sin embargo, nunca nos aclararon nuestras dudas, ¿Es cierto, Lord?, ¡Disculpe!, ¡No debería preguntarle de esas cosas!_ un joven, avergonzado de lo que iba a preguntar, rápidamente se disculpó con el Lord a su lado.

_ ...No, no se preocupen, preguntame _ haganlo muchachos, yo tambien tengo dudas de la información de este antiguo Lord, necesito saber que es lo que este hombre ha hecho para resolverlo, si tengo enemigos, es más fácil disculparse que enfrentarlos.

_¿Es cierto...que usted obligó al Sir a casarse con usted?_ la pregunta se soltó de repente, dejando a todos los soldados que rodeaban al Lord, atentos a su respuesta.

_ ¿Eh?, no entiendo lo que me dicen, ¿Por qué creen eso?_ intrigado, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, oye, antiguo Lord, eso está mal, muy mal.

_ escuchamos rumores, según dicen, usted llegó a su hogar y después de una discusión con este Sir, se lo llevó a rastras por toda la ciudad y lo obligó a casarse _ los demás soldados, llevados por el chisme de los rumores y su curiosidad, entraron en confianza para depositar todas sus dudas acumuladas en este Lord.

_ Muchos dicen que detuvo una ceremonia en proceso, amenazando a los prometidos, y en medio de invitados desconocidos, le dió un beso y le puso su anillo, proclamando su matrimonio, el sacerdote de ese entonces...lo aceptó _ otro soldado, que proporcionó esta información, evitó decir que en realidad el sacerdote lo hizo por miedo de las amenazas de muerte y que fue, mucho más escandaloso, el Omega había gritado tanto por detener esa boda, que al final no pudo decir nada más ante la atenta mirada de la muchedumbre.

_ ¡Eso es...!_ terrible, muy terrible, no podía imaginarse arrastrando a nadie para proponerle matrimonio, ni mucho menos obligarle a eso, ni siquiera con amenazas, ante un siglo moderno donde la opinión cuenta y las personas son libres de decidir su vida, definitivamente no le parecía que lo que ha hecho este Lord sea lo correcto.

_ Y eso no es todo, esa noche, los guardias que quedaron dentro de su mansión, escucharon gritos desgarradores en su...buena noche, usted entiende, ¿Verdad?_ sonrojado de su atrevimiento ante el Lord, el soldado detrás de éste, apartó su mirada.

_ eh, yo… son solo rumores, creo _ hermanos, si esa persona ha sufrido por este antiguo Lord, le pido disculpas de rodillas,ante esta información, este nuevo Lord realmente se siente muy mal, aunque dije creo, la verdad es que podría ser cierto, realmente, no le sorprendía si ese ¿Sir?,¿Omega?, no lo quisiera ver por el resto de su vida, incluso ni cerca de sus hijos, es mejor evitarle el sufrimiento de su presencia y evitar su nuevo hogar por el momento, ¡Descuida esposa mía!,¡Hijos míos!, ¡Este Lord no te dará más sufrimiento!.

_ si, eso creemos también, usted ahora es una buena persona, no le haría nada malo al Sir, estamos seguros en conjunto, como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo, aceptaron este hecho.

_¡Eh!, ¡Escucharon eso!_ un suave sonido de murmullos captó la atención de todos, una voz aguda alarmó al nuevo Lord, debido a la experiencia de la guerra, en silencio envió señales a los soldados en rodear el área dejando a los objetivos en medio, una vez dispersados, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a su objetivo.

A lo lejos, esté Lord observó un grupo de hombres estaban acorralando a un indefenso niño quien lentamente, asustado, retrocedió, debido a su miedo, se tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo, los hombres llevados por su lujuria, quisieron arrebatarle su ropa, el grito del niño fue la señal de este Lord para todos los soldados.

Los soldados rodearon a todos los hombres, quienes intentaron escapar sin éxito como ratas, algunos se resistieron, por lo que iniciaron una lucha entre soldados y hombres malos, uno de ellos logró escapar acercándose al niño, sin embargo, el Lord, con un salto de su caballo, se lanzó ágilmente y con gracia encima de este hombre, derrumbándose al instante bajo sus pies.

Este Lord, posó la punta de su espada en la yugular de este hombre asustado, observó al pequeño, quien temblaba en el suelo devolviéndole la mirada con cierta sorpresa y admiración.

_ ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ Inconscientemente, su voz sonó más oscura y grave de lo que debería ser normal, tal vez por la adrenalina o por el enojo del descuido de la madre y de este niño, aparecer en este bosque sin compañía de nadie, correr tal peligro, mal, muy mal.  
Además.

¿Por qué este niño le parece conocido?, ¡Jamás lo ha visto en su vida antigua ni en esta nueva!

El niño, de cabellera azabache, piel blanca, ojos verdes y ropa fina, no dejó de temblar ante la presencia de este hombre y su rostro endurecido chispeantes de ira, si de por sí, ya era aterrador, parado encima de un hombre que pretendió herirlo , amenazandolo con una espada en su garganta, con una elegancia y porte fina, no dijo nada, ¿Qué podría decirle?, se enojó con su Omadre porque no lo dejaban salir y se escapó, tuvo una aventura fantástica por la ciudad que terminó perdiéndose, en la anochecer, creyó que habría guardias en la entrada que le ayudarían a regresar a casa, pero no encontró a nadie, un extraño animal blanco jugueteo delante de él que terminó por seguirlo y cuando menos se dió cuenta, un grupo de hombres lo estaba persiguiendo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que encontraría a su padre delante de él?

Además de no haberlo reconocido en ese momento, eso lo hirió dejando que cualquier rastro de admiración se desvanezca, quedando solo las ganas de llorar.

_ ¡Soldados!, atenlos, lo llevaremos al calabozo después de hablar con el rey_ dejando libre a este hombre debajo de su piel, quien ya no se movió por el temor, chasqueó sus dedos llamando a su caballo, al acercarse su querido Black, sostuvo al niño para levantarlo y sentarlo en la montura.

_ ¡Si, Lord!_ después de aceptar su misión, todos los soldados ataron a los hombres llevándolos de regreso al reino, esté Lord lideraba la fila de los caballos y su propio Black, manipulandolo para que el niño encima del caballo no cayera.

Este niño, no se atrevió a moverse, la sorpresa pintaba en todo su rostro, el hombre que ha hecho llorar a su Omadre en varias oportunidades, que los ignoraba, que se ausentaba en casa, lo estaba tratando como nunca antes lo había hecho, mostrando una amabilidad que tanto había añorado, incluso si sus lágrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas, no apartó su mirada.

_ ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Ellos te hicieron algo?_ notando el extraño comportamiento del niño, este nuevo Lord no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, ¡Niño!,¡Soy un poco sensible a tus lágrimas!, ¡Yo también quiero llorar!, T.T , mientras todo eso pasaba en su mente, la realidad es que su rostro amable seguía siendo pulcro, este niño negó tratando de secar sus lágrimas con sus manos, pero antes de hacerlo, este Lord sacó un pañuelo limpiándole.

La sorpresa en sus ojos y las lágrimas que aún continuaban cayendo, este nuevo Lord aún no se daba cuenta que este niño es el hijo de este antiguo Lord.  
.  
.  
.  
Continuará


	2. 2. Entre los conflictos y la inocencia

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, las ovaciones y el encantador recibimiento ya había pasado, dejando como rastros de esta jarana las muchas flores aplastadas en el suelo, este nuevo lord se sintió sumamente herido, ¡Queridos amigos!, ¡Yo también participé en la guerra!, ¡Puedo merecer aunque sea un cordial saludo y felicitaciones de su parte!, ¡No sean malos con este Lord!. Aunque, a decir verdad, desconocía la relación del antiguo lord con los demás, tal vez, es mejor conocer ese dato por si este antiguo Lord haya ofendido a alguien más.

_ ¡Lord Castel!,¿Qué va a hacer con el niño?_ sacándolo de sus pensamientos, este nuevo Lord se recordó que aún continuaba manejando al caballo con el niño encima, hablando de este pequeño, sí que era raro, todo este tiempo se lo ha pasado viendo fijamente, como un acosador o algo así, ¡Qué miedo!, ¡Niño!, ¡Este Lord solo quiere ayudarte!, pensándolo bien, no es necesario llevar al niño con él, los asuntos de los adultos, es mejor hablar en privado.

_ oh, eso, em…¡ Resguardarlo hasta su hogar!, sus familiares deben estar preocupados por su ausencia, nosotros iremos con el rey, necesitamos saber que condena tendrán estos tip...hombres _ dividiendo a los dos grupos, la mitad de los soldados se encargaron de sostener las riendas del corcel de su Lord, en la cual el pequeño niño seguía sentado, esta vez, su expresión mostraron alerta.

_ ¡A sus órdenes, Lord!_ en unión, los soldados aullaron de acuerdo a las decisiones del Lord, era curioso, que aunque ellos permanecían cerca de este señor y tenían conocimiento de los rumores, no conocían lo suficiente de la familia de este antiguo señor, por lo que, no reconocieron al niño como el hijo de su señor.

_ padre..._ en un susurro afligido, este niño se sentía reacio a dejar ir a este hombre, temía que al volver a verlo, ya no podría poseer esa misma amabilidad en que lo sorprendió y a la misma vez, le gustó, si pudiese ser más grande, más adulto y fuerte, tal vez podría agradarle.

Este nuevo Lord ignorante de su situación paterna, dejó el caballo con el niño marchándose con un séquito de soldados con los hombres que amarraron en dirección al palacio.

_ ¿Dónde deberíamos ir?_ uno de los soldados que sostuvo el caballo cuestionó a los demás recibiendo dudas y negatividad en sus miradas, finalmente, trasladó su mirada hacia la figura menuda y distante del pequeño _ niño , ¿Dónde está tu hogar?_.

_ no lo sé, me perdí _ bajando su rostro en señal de vergüenza, el pequeño no se atrevió a mirar a los rudos soldados.

_¿Tienes algo que te identifique de qué familia eres?_ usualmente, aunque los pequeños de la ciudad eran los más propensos a perderse, muchas familias utilizaron como método de reconocimiento que cada niño llevase una insignia de la familia, fue lo más adecuado y funcional.

_ creo que sí...esto _ buscando en sus bolsillos, finalmente sacó la insignia de su familia entregándolo en dudas y cuidadosamente, en las manos de este soldado, que al reconocer la insignia se quedó, momentáneamente sin aire, los demás soldados, llevados por la curiosidad, se acercaron para observar, teniendo la misma reacción, sus miradas se dirigen a este objeto en las manos del soldado y el rostro del niño.

Ciertamente, aunque era aún un niño, tenía ciertas características parecidas a Lord, como su cabello y su mirada, mientras sus ojos, probablemente sea parte de su madre como el color lechosa de su piel.

_ entonces el Lord Castel es su familiar, lo llevaremos a su mansión y veremos que ocurre _ después de decir esas palabras, el grupo de soldados se marcharon a una dirección, algunos soldados que se mantenían a distancia susurraban entre ellos con expresiones de dudas, el niño no pudo evitar escuchar sus comentarios que pretendían ser discretos y que sinceramente, le entristeció. 

“¿El Lord no lo reconoció?, ¿Crees que es mentira?”  
“No lo sé, tal vez, ¿El Lord solo es cortante con su familia?”  
“¡Escándalo!, ¿Puede ser que no tengan una buena relación?”  
.  
.  
.

_¡Bariel!_ un joven omega, de hermosos y vivaces ojos verdes, cabello castaño ondulado y corto por encima de su nuca, en la cual posaba un impresionante collar negro de pequños diamantes unidos uno encima del otro, tan brillantes que ocultaban una terrible y amarga marca que con mucha desesperación deseaba eliminar , piel brillante y blanca, con apariencia delgada pero fuerte, capaz de llevar a otro niño más pequeño en sus brazos, como un bebé, parecido a él, que tambien llevaba vestimentas exquisitas y fina para ese ambiente fresco. Aproximándose a entrar apresuradamente mientras que en su otra mano arrastraba una menuda niña, de cabellos largos y oscuros rizos, ojos grises chispeantes sin expresión en su rostro de muñeca, portando un vestido de ondas de tela que se balanceaba con su apresurado movimiento.

Detrás de ellos, una mujer más se apresuró con ellos, con su largo vestido rojo de fina elegancia, dejaba ver su belleza y estampa, se trataba nada más de la Omega más respetada del pueblo, Jile, la Omega del Rey, cabellos lisos rubios que se balanceaban detrás de su espalda, ojos azules atractivos, mirada penetrante y entusiasta.

El omega soltó a su pequeña confiado que estaría bien, dejando a su otro niño en brazos de la Reina, quien al sostenerlo comenzó a juguetear con sus regordetas mejillas tan lindas y llamativas, mientras tanto, el Omega se apresuraba a bajar a su pequeño del caballo ignorando rotundamente a la gente desconocida de su alrededor, abrazándolo fuertemente preocupado por su desaparición, una sensación de temor lo alertó de que algo estaba mal, fijándose finalmente en los soldados que le saludaron formalmente, no encontró nada extraño hasta que su mirada captó el caballo negro y en la pequeña insignia que representaba a un Lord de la realeza, un reconocimiento atróz lo aterrorizó, como si estuviese en frente de su peor pesadilla, retrocedió sobre sus pasos aún abrazando protectoramente a su hijo mientras que con su otra mano busco sostener con temor la pequeña mano de la niña que confundida, no encontraba razón de la extraña reacción de su Omadre.

La reina, quedó sorprendida por ver a este omega asustado, suplicando con su mirada abrazar al retoño bebé que aún sostenía entre sus brazos, tratando desesperadamente de quitarselo, anonadada por esta reacción, dio un vistazo a su alrededor encontrando el motivo, el caballo del Lord Castel, no era de extrañar que este omega se pusiera así, sin que hubiese tropiezos, le entregó al pequeño a los brazos de su Omadre, no pudo evitar sentirse realmente molesta de ver como este omega aterrorizado intentaba cargar con un poco de dificultad a dos pequeños, uno de cuatro y el otro de tres tiernos años, mientras que le ordenaba estrictamente a la pequeña de cinco años apegarse a su cuerpo, como si los estuviese protegiendo.

Sacando valentía desde el fondo, el Omega se giró con una mirada feroz y comportamiento alertante para observar a los soldados, ellos mismos se encontraban desconcertados por este comportamiento, mirándose entre ellos buscando alguna respuesta.

_¿Dónde está?_ incluso si la imagen de este Omega era realmente bella y encantadora, su voz demostraba lo contrario, la valentía maternal por sus hijos retrocedía su terror por ese monstruoso personaje.

_ ¿E-El L-Lord?_ uno de los soldados betas, intimidados y temerosos de responderle, cuestionó su comentario.

_ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL?_ la fuerte exigencia que este Omega temeroso grito en medio de la entrada de la mansión, resonó por el espacio a su alrededor, intimidando a los más débiles, quienes retrocedieron un paso para resguardarse detrás de los más fuertes.

_ S-Señor, él se encuentra en una reunión con el rey por unos asuntos relacionadas con el ataque que su pequeño estuvo a punto de sufrir _ tartamudeando nerviosamente, un hombre beta fue empujado por los demás para responder, solo pudo agachar su mirada intimidado de una expresión tan feroz en un débil Omega. 

_ ¿Ataque?_ anonadado con esta noticia, este Omadre protegió a sus hijos abrazandolos protector, ellos se quejaron por unos momentos pero al ver que no había ningún cambio, decidieron quedarse en silencio, confundidos por este comportamiento.

_ ¿Qué sucedió exactamente, caballeros?_ esta vez, quien se exaltó por esta últimas palabras, no fue este Omega, sino la Reina, quien preocupada de que este amigo Omega se lanzará a los “rudos” soldados, se plantó delante de él, solo para que su figura sea la única intimidante y protectora entre los soldados y el Omega con los niños.

Inconscientemente, estos soldados miraron a su reina como alguien digno de admirar.

_ n-nos encontrábamos a punto de ingresar al reino, sin embargo, el Lord avisó al rey para investigar por los alrededores del pueblo, no sabemos exactamente el motivo, pero se llevó a nuestro grupo a hacer guardia, con las órdenes de que nada sospechoso se nos escape de la mira, cuando creímos que no había nada, fue cuando escuchamos disturbios, un grupo de hombres estuvo a punto de atacar al pequeño, em…, querían tocarlo, pero, el Lord manejó el asunto estratégicamente, salvandolo, ahora, está llevando a los atacantes ante el rey para dictar su sentencia _ firme como un árbol, este soldado se mantuvo recto en su lugar, no se atrevió a dejar ningún detalle suelto, cada palabra dirigida a su reina fue completamente formal, ignorando a propósito al Omega y sus retoños.

_¿es eso verdad?_ sin embargo, la reina no creía en sus palabras, ella tanto como el Omega detrás de él, sabían el verdadero rostro de este Lord, sus palabras engañosas, su mirada repugnante, sus acciones viles, egoísta, cruel, aterrador y mucho más, que a simples y cortas palabras, no podían definir la realidad.

_ si, señora_ el soldado que ha estado respondiendo a todas las dudas de la Reina Jile, sólo pudo decir esas cortas palabras temiendo molestar.

_ él..._ minutos de silencio fue cortado por la preciosa y dulce voz del Omega, quien no había dejado de abrazar a sus hijos, sus ojos mostraron preocupación _ ¿Qué le hizo al niño?_ .

_ Los hombres no le hicieron nada, solo tenían las intenciones de lastimarlo, pero el Lord llegó a tiempo _ otro de los soldados tomaron valor para responderle, sin embargo, la reina Jile sabía que la pregunta que formuló este omega no era lo que estos soldados habían entendido, lo que tenía mayor preocupación, no solo abarcaba a los hombres, sino a esa otra persona.

_ es exactamente eso lo que te está preguntando, ¿Tu Lord no le hizo nada al niño?_ la Omega Jile, los observó con tanta intensidad tratando de analizar, que ninguna de sus palabras sean mentiras, sin darse cuenta, que en realidad, solo intimidó a estos dos valientes del grupo de soldados que trataron de complacer con sus respuestas.

_ eh...no _ respondió inseguro de contar la verdad, observando la mirada temerosa del Omega, supo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, los niños no se iban a sentir tristes y el omega no iba a estar deprimido por es noticia _ al parecer, no...lo...reconoció _ las ultimas fueron cayendo en silencio, pero los demás entendieron.

Tal como se lo esperaba este soldado, el Omega suspiró aliviado mientras besaba la tierna cabeza de sus retoños.

_ ¿Tienen idea en qué momento el Lord regresará?_ la Reina Jile, con porte fino y elegante, cuestionó a sus valerosos soldados esperando la respuesta que podría atormentar o aliviar a esta familia.

_ no lo sabemos _ en unión, sus voces respondieron de la misma manera, los soldados habían respondido de inmediato.

_ pueden irse _ después de sus palabras, la reina Jile se giró sobre sus pasos para acercarse al omega y los retoños, aconsejando en susurros su fuerza y valentía, su seguridad tomando su posición de reina para recordarle que sus palabras tenían valor.

_ si, señora_ el grupo de soldados se marcharon junto con el caballo del Lord Rikel Castel sin decir nada más.

_ ¿Qué haré?_ como si algo se hubiese librado de su cuerpo después de que los soldados se marcharan, este Omega se derrumbó en el suelo sosteniendo a sus pequeños en un abrazo, los niños trataron de consolarlo sin mucho éxito.

_ mantenerte alejado de él, si llega a casa, evitarlo, si te fuerza, pide ayuda y escapa, por ahora, me quedaré a tu lado, cuidando a los niños y a tí, no dejaré que ese tipo te haga daño _ la reina Jile se arrodilló en el suelo dando pequeñas palmadas encima de la cabeza de este omega, Sir Yren, suspiró esperando que todo lo que podría suceder en el futuro, no sea para lastimar a sus retoños, él mismo sabía que el Lord no dañaría de esa forma a sus pequeños, simplemente los miraría con desdén e incluso los ignorará, cada vez que fue tocado, siempre trató de alejarse de los niños dejándolos al cuidado de los sirvientes, para evitar que ellos salgan lastimados con lo que podrían ver.

_ gracias _ susurró deprimido, el Omega Yren, suspiró jugando con el cabello de su hija menor, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

.  
.  
.  
continuará


	3. 3. Yren

.  
.  
.  
Así fueron pasando los días, donde esté Lord estuvo en constante entrenamiento en las mazmorras de los soldados, dirigiendo información importante que incluso el Rey no podía lograrlo, hubiese continuado en sus acciones si no fuese que un día, el Rey Alfa Daly sugirió regresar a casa y recibir al Monarca de un país lejano, desconocía la verdadera identidad de esta persona, pero ya que se necesitaban reunirse para hablar del próximo enfrentamiento donde ambos países se unirían para derrocar a su enemigo, se decidió una junta a puerta cerrada en su oficina en la mansión.

El problema ahora era cómo debería enfrentarse a esto, e consorte Sir Yren aún continuaba viviendo con sus hijos en ese lugar, llegar de improviso podría causar una grave situación entre ambas partes, ¡AH!, cierto, ya conocía todo sobre este mundo, o en su mayoría, lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

¡Miren y lean!

Los Alfas representaban una parte de la población, desconozco cuanto debido a la falta de la tecnología, ¡Y NO CREAN QUE INTENTÉ HACER ALGO ÚTIL DE LOS TIEMPOS MODERNOS!, solo que faltaban muchos materiales para lograr hacer algo, bueno, continuemos… ellos poseían características dominantes hacia los más débiles, además de sus pesadas feromonas y otros asuntos personales, como el tan llamado nudo, al cual aseguraba el embarazo en sus parejas, aún me faltan por descubrir más información, exactamente pertenezco a este grupo.

Los Betas, creo que serían las personas comunes como los que son en su mayoría en mi anterior realidad, no les afecta las feromonas del Alfa ni el celo de los Omegas, lo cual explicaré más adelante, y parece tener una gran porción de población en este país, supongo que sería lo mismo en otros países.

Y finalmente los Omegas, donde el consorte Sir Yren, mi ¿esposo?, se encuentra en este grupo, tiene celo por cada mes, según me explicaron, el Alfa también tenía un celo que llegaba cada cierto tiempo, pero que no era muy seguido como los Omegas, la mayoría de ellos son personas con buenas apariencias, eran tiernas y hermosas, no lo digo como si estuviese mirando a cada Omega con perversidad, nada de eso, solo que debería admitir que muchas de ellas portaban una belleza que era muy difícil de ignorar, me tocó verlos en pocas ocasiones en juntas con el Rey Daly, según se escuchaban rumores, ellos hacían nidos cuando estaban en la dulce espera, no sé a qué se refieren exactamente a esto, eran más sentimentales y en muchas ocasiones necesitaban las feromonas de su pareja para apaciguar algunas incomodidades.

Lo único que no me gustaba de esta sociedad, era la notable división entre estos grupos, en especial, cuando se menciona la debilidad del Omega como una manera de ganarse la privacidad de ellos, a lo que me refiero, es que continuamente se escucha casos de Alfas agrediendo mental y físicamente al Omega, pocas veces se trataba de Betas y Omegas o Alfas y Betas.

¡Y SI!, también pensé en buscar la manera de ayudar a generar respeto hacia ese grupo y aunque tenía el apoyo de el Rey Deryl, constantemente me preguntaba si era lo correcto, según los rumores que escuché sobre mi vida como el anterior Lord de este lugar, hice vivir un infierno al consorte Sir Yren, no solo manche la reputación de él, sino la mía, cosa que el antiguo Lord no consideró, así que, de manera un poco anónima, hice planes para impulsar el apoyo en la sociedad Omega, cosa que encantó al Rey Daryl, considerando la adoración que tenía por su esposa.

Volviendo al asunto de regresar a la mansión, antes de la fecha de encuentro, logré hacer una división dentro de la mansión con la excusa de remodelar los pasillos que juntaban la casa principal con las habitaciones de los niños y Yren, de esa manera, ambos nos beneficiamos, no nos encontraríamos en ningún momento y él podrá tener un lugar aún más moderno y adecuado para los niños.

¡Ven que estoy tratando de ser un buen padre!

¡Seguramente algún día me dirán…¡Qué Padre!....!

Aunque lo dudo.

Para evitar un encuentro casual, en menos de una semana construí un laberinto con puerta de entrada y de fácil acceso, no pregunten como lo hice, es difícil encontrar plantas artificiales en esta época, la sala interior dentro de este laberinto estaba amueblada para esta reunión.

El día había llegado por lo que me enfoque en lo que trataremos, así que, antes del amanecer, me introduje en la mansión para prepararme por la visita, como lo esperaba, nadie vendría a recibirme, debo admitir que me sentía vació estar solo en este lugar impresionante y, cabe resaltar, muy hermoso.

Apresuradamente aproveché para encerrarme en el laberinto mientras esperaba la visita.

Pronto, los sirvientes llegaron a colocar el desayuno en la mesa de madera con detalles finos, ellos no hablaron mucho conmigo, había hostilidad en su mirada cada vez que cruzábamos nuestros ojos, podría escuchar sus susurros crueles a mi persona, incluso si se encontraban lejos de mí, podía escuchar algunas palabras como “Bastardo”, “Hijo malnacido” y otras que no eran muy lindas.

Seguramente creyeron que reaccionaría violentamente en su contra, pero todo lo contrario a sus expectativas, yo les agradecí su trabajo, incluso elogie algunos platos y me presente lo más amable posible, obviamente, sus rostros estaban petrificados, creo que exageré demasiado debido a que huyeron asustados de mi comportamiento inusual.  
.  
.  
.

La mañana llegó con el sonido de los pájaros, abrazados a mí cariñosamente en estas camas que hacen una sola pero más grande, se encontraban mis tres pequeños, los dos mayores , mi fiel Bariel de cuatro años y mi dulce como vivaz Rouje de cinco, eran intranquilos a la hora de dormir, en estos momentos, ambos se encontraban incómodos uno encima del otro, no me preocupo por ellos porque son alfas, esto es algo que me alivia profundamente, mi tercer hijo es Yrone, este es un pequeño de tres hermosos tres años, por lo que su segundo género no se ha manifestado, dentro de mí, estoy seguro que es un alfa.

Con respecto al motivo por el cual tenemos que juntar más camas para poder tener una grande para nosotros cuatro, es fácil, el imbécil de mi esposo no permite que los niños ingresen al cuarto “matrimonial”, si él estuviese aquí, seguramente no me hubiese permitido ver a mis niños, es probable que debido a su egoísmo, podría haber vuelto a ver a mis hijos cuando sean mayores y tengan familia.

Este año, si él volvía, era capaz de arrancar de mi vida a mi hijo de apenas pocos años, tal como lo hizo con los dos mayores a la edad de dos años y seguiría engendrando niños como animal de cerca (es decir, como gallina de granja), afortunadamente se ha demorado en volver, por lo que es aliviante en ese punto, sin embargo, la incógnita de saber que podría venir en algún momento, mata mi alma angustiada.

_ mmm..._ el pequeño de los tres se quejó entre sueños, tal parece que está a punto de despertar, antes de que rompa en llanto y despierte a mi dos revoltosos, lo recojo entre mis brazos llenando su pequeña carita de besos amorosos como caricias tiernas, como siempre, soy agradecido con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Las expectativas de ese hombre horrible que se hace llamar mi esposo, son realmente egoístas, juró en público y a gran voz que el primero de los niños sería un gran varón Alfa, que si eso no ocurría, mataría al “engendro” con sus propias manos en presencia de todos, desafortunadamente, una parte no alcanzó sus ideales, nació mujer, pero antes de tocar su menudo cuerpo para aplastarlo en sus feroces garras, el llamado de una guerra lo distrajo por medio año, él se fue, pero yo no me salvé de sus garras, en ese momento estaba con cinco meses de embarazo mientras me encargaba de mi pequeña de la misma edad, tuve suerte que no tuve las mismas necesidades que los demás omegas tenían, no necesitaba del olor de mi alfa y las molestias del embarazo eran muy pocas, mis pequeños no me causaron gran dolor, todo lo contrario, fueron el barco que necesitaba para flotar en el mar denso de las agresiones.

Pero tuvo que regresar, cuando nació el segundo y se enteró que fue varón, se devolvió rápidamente a la mansión para observar que la noticia no sea solo un error, el coraje me llenó el corazón al saber lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia de recuperación, mi pequeña e inocente hija, creyó que su padre la abrazaría por primera vez en su vida, fue a recibirlo con entusiasmo en la entrada de la mansión y cuando éste llegó, solo le cuestionó el porqué aún seguía con vida, ella debió estar impactada y creo que los sirvientes trataron de ayudar, por que según me comentaron, habían mentido al anunciar el segundo género de mi pequeña como alfa, lastimosamente, solo recibió un elogio que no era para ella.

“Cómo se esperaba de mi sangre”

Obviamente deseaba matarlo, mi pequeña regresó en silencio a mi lado mientras este hombre llegó para recoger al segundo de mis pequeños.

_ ¡Reza que no sea omega!, ¡Por que si después de mi anuncio como heredero se descubre que sea un débil omega como tú!, ¡Te haré comer sus restos completamente crudos!_ quería protegerlos, pero me encontraba tan débil y tan presionado que no podía hacer nada, pronto descubrí, que además de anunciar públicamente a mi pequeño desnudo y aún con sangre de su nacimiento, hizo una prueba de valor en ese instante, la gente estaba aterrorizada y solo aplaudieron por compromiso que por felicidad.

En ese tiempo, el rey Daly era solo un príncipe y quien gobernaba en este país, era su tiránico padre, el ex viejo Rey Trone.

Y sobre la prueba de valor que le realizó a mi pequeño, basta con decir que fue horriblemente cruel ese acto, lanzarlo desde la gran altura del balcón de la torre principal para ser recibido por sabanas templadas que solo dos personas sostenían en cada extremo de este material.

Mi hijo aún era pequeño, por lo que afortunadamente no recuerda ese hecho cruel, aunque sí, tenía miedo a las alturas, incluso sólo podía subir tres partes de una escalera de madera.

La mentira fue real y tanto mis dos hijos fueron alfas, el bastardo de mi marido aún no se encontraba satisfecho con ellos y me presionó nuevamente para tener a mi tercer hijo, en ese tiempo, mis dos pequeños no se encontraban conmigo, él había ordenado llevarlos a las mazmorras de los soldados para una preparación “adecuada”, con tan solo pocos años, tuvieron que sobrevivir a un ambiente cargado de violencia y lucharon por la comida, fui valiente, no sé cómo lo hice, pero logré infiltrar a dos sirvientes para que los cuidara desde adentro mientras esperaba la venida de mi tercer hijo.

La guerra estalló, él se fue y en su ausencia, tomé a mis dos hijos de las mazmorras y los traje conmigo, esta vez, los cuatro nos encontrábamos unidos, yo traté arduamente de sanar sus heridas, mi pequeña tenía inseguridad y odio, mientras mi pequeño tenía un complejo por tener todo a la perfección, temiendo de la superioridad.

En ese momento, el ex rey viejo murió dejando la corona al Rey Daly, quien al tomar las riendas del reino, tomó de inmediato de esposa a una amiga mia, la omega Jile, convirtiéndola en Reina, ellos me ayudaron bastante y juraron retrasar la llegada de ese loco bastardo, además, de protegerme de él.

_ ¿Omadre?_ la cantarina y somnolienta voz de mi pequeña resonó en la habitación, al mirarla puedo saber que ella ahora está bien, ellos, mis niños están bien.

_¿Qué sucede, hermosa?_ le respondo como usualmente lo hago desde el día en que ella dejó de cuestionarme por la llegada de su padre, porque eso era lo primero que preguntaba al despertar, estaba muy preocupada de su pronta presencia que le fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño hasta que eventualmente lo superó. 

_No...Nada, solo que tu olor se siente muy...triste _ como tratando de consolar a su progenitor, ella se recostó suavemente a su lado acariciando juguetonamente la cabeza de su hermano menor.

_ No es nada, mi niña hermosa, despierta a tu hermano, vamos a cambiarnos y bajamos a almorzar _ para calmarla, no le explicó mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre sus sentimientos, porque delante de todo ese sufrimiento, sus pequeños eran sus tesoros.

_ ¿Vamos a ir al jardín?_ animada por la propuesta, Rouje saltó en su lugar riendo de felicidad.

_ si, es lo que siempre hacemos _ con una fácil respuesta se dispuso a preparar a sus retoños para este día, no iba a ser diferente a los otros días, pero él se aseguraría de ser lo mejor para evitar los recuerdos agridulces.

_ ¡Si!, ¡Bariel!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Levántate!_ Rouje trató de levantar a mi dormilón Bariel, al cual, abrazaba fuertemente a su almohada mientras se quejaba entre sueños.  
.  
.  
.  
La tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras deambulamos por los jardines, traté de no despegar ningún ojo de mis dos pequeños traviesos, llevando entre mis brazos al más pequeño, a veces los perdía en los matorrales, debido a su baja estatura, eran fáciles de perderles de vista por unos minutos, de alguna forma, ellos regresaban de inmediato a mi, siempre existió esa inseguridad que los distraía de sus juegos, aquella que el imbécil de mi esposo plantó en ellos por el terror de que me puedan hacer algo.

La intriga alertó mis sentidos al descubrir que la mitad de la mansión se encontraba en reparación, eso no había pasado antes, el temor llenó mi corazón así como las dudas, si él hubiese regresado, definitivamente sería el primero en enterarse, pero no es así, no recibí ninguna notificación ni nada que pudiera decirme exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, por precaución, iba a tomar a mis pequeños y regresar sobre nuestro pasos para alejarnos, sin embargo, al buscarlos pude verlos correr alegremente por la zona de reparación, saltando sobre la madera y apuntando un lugar.

_ ¡Omadre!, ¡Mira!_ tanto Bariel como Rouje me apresuraron a llegar a ellos, con un poco de dificultad por el peso de mi pequeño Yrone, evité la madera y otros materiales, a medida que me acercaba, mis dos pequeños revoltosos corrían hacia unas plantas que formaban paredes, en la entrada se encontraba una puerta grande custodiada por varias personas, un escalofrío tenebroso subió por mi espalda.

_ ¡Bariel!, ¡Rouje!_ los llamé intentando alejarlos de ahí, pero ellos no me escucharon, alegremente se acercaban a la entrada donde la puerta de madera se abre poco a poco.

Deseaba salvar a mis pequeños.  
.  
.  
.  
continuará


	4. Confianza complicada

La reunión fue..¡Exitosa!

No puedo negar que me puse nervioso al hablar de nuestros planes con este personaje misterioso, el Monarca del Reino Loune, Kin, el tema que tratamos fue muy interesante, nos entendimos adecuadamente, teníamos intereses similares, resultando que los planes que hicimos tuvieron un trato muy minucioso.

¡Y NO SOLO ESO!

En medio de la conversación, profundizamos en temas de negocios, donde él me explicaba el comercio de alimentos naturales de su país, como son las frutas de ese lugar y yo, interesado en esto, le propuse negociar nuestros asuntos, él estaba interesado en la madera de este lugar y en los grandes barcos que observó en el muelle en que llegó, conversamos por horas y decidimos nuestros asuntos, al parecer, nuestros deseos estaban a punto de superar la economía de nuestros bolsillos y de paso, del país.

Celebramos, reímos y en su partida, me prometió seguir hablando, de hecho fue una agradable conversación, él había traído a sus propios guardias, razón por la que me encontraba nervioso, pero a medida que las palabras fluían, tanto ellos como mis sirvientes quedaron sorprendidos, no era de menos, porque cuando se marchó, recién me enteré que su segundo género era de un Omega casado y dominante, debo admitir que no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, lo importante aquí, es que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para todos.

Porque mi meta, además de los negocios, es aprovechar que el país se encuentra al otro lado del mundo para viajar, de esa manera, me alejaré de “mi” omega y le daré su paz, para eso, tengo que ayudar a fomentar una ley que ampare a los Omegas en caso de una separación, de ese modo, no serán rebajados a nada y obtendrán algo para vivir, me enteré que su situación en cuanto al divorcio, era muy malo, no solo bastaba con separarse del Alfa, sino que éste último se llevaría todo lo que por “Derecho correspondía”, es decir, todo, incluso los hijos.

El Rey Daly, por supuesto que deseaba ayudarlos pero había tantos asuntos que atender, que incluso algunos sólo podía desplazarse en otro momento, llevando tiempo y esfuerzo para solventar la mayoría de los asuntos sociales, él se encargaba de buscar un hogar para los niños huérfanos, amparar al Omega y Beta en caso de violencia, de cualquier tipo, promulgar leyes a favor de los Omegas y Betas, etc.

¡NO ESTOY DICIENDO MENTIRAS!

¡INCLUSO YO TENGO QUE AYUDARLE EN LOS DEMÁS PLANES!

Bueno, la reunión terminó, los sirvientes se encargaron de levantar el servicio y yo me marché cantando todo tipo de canciones alegres y pegadizas de mi mundo moderno, realidad moderna o lo que sea, a medida que me acercaba a la entrada, una emoción diferente pulso mi cuerpo.

¡Qué extraño!

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente, ayudado por los super reflejos que este cuerpo me proporcionaron, sostuve dos pequeños cuerpos que se precipitaron de repente a mis pies, por fortuna, no llegaron a caer al suelo, agachándome a su altura, sacudí el polvo en sus vestimentas.

_ Deberían tener cuidado, cuando abran una puerta, asegurándose de verificar que la entrada se abra hacia afuera, de lo contrario, tendrán estos tipos de sustos _ me levante palmoteando sus pequeñas cabezas suaves, iba continuar mi camino hasta que las dudas me atacaron dejándome perplejo en un solo lugar, es decir, petrificado.

¿ELLOS NO SERÁN...MIS HIJOS?

¡ESPERA!

¡EL NIÑO ES CONOCIDO!

Efectivamente, este pequeño lo reconocí de inmediato, él fue el niño perdido que estaba a punto de ser atacado por delincuentes, observando a la luz del día, pude ver sus rasgos parecidos a los míos, su mirada era valerosa, muy diferente a la niña, ella solo se escondió detrás de su ¿Hermano?, como un cachorro temeroso, sostenía la vestimenta del niño, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban de alguna manera, carente de emociones.

Como hombre moderno, mantengo mis valores hacia los demás, en especial a las mujeres, me acerqué despacio a ella sacando una bella flor que encontré entre el laberinto de plantas.

Ella se exaltó.

_ Sé que no es de mucha importancia, pero esta flor lo encontré en mi camino y me pareció hermosa, yo me lo quedaría, pero no sé cómo cuidarlas y se estropearían en mis manos, ¿Quieres sostenerla?, ¿Puedes cuidarla? _ tal como me lo esperaba, ella no movió ningún músculo, mantenía su distancia, creo que si por ella fuese, se iría corriendo lejos de mí.

_ E-Ella...es tímida_ susurró el niño, no se encontraba temeroso de mí, era valiente y parecía que incluso le agradaba, aquello me hizo sentir bien, conmigo mismo, decidí darle a flor a él y aceptó gustosamente, la niña miraba la flor con un poco de repulsión, era seguro que deseaba eliminarme de su vista.

_ ¡Ya veo!, ¡No te preocupes!, ¡Princesa!, ¡Este hombre no permitirá que ningún mal se acerque a tí ni a tus hermanos!_ juré con gran emoción, sé que puedo estar mal, pero quiero reparar el daño que le hicieron el antiguo Lord, ellos son un poco parecidos a este nuevo Lord y encienden mi corazón en un agradable sentimiento.

Tarareando rítmicamente, estaba a punto de irme hasta que un olor dulce pero agradable llenó mis narices, nunca creí que algo como esto me hipnotizaba todo el alma y no es de menos, pero el olor era tan atrayente que era difícil de ignorar.

_ ¿Qué es ese olor tan rico?_ cuestioné, escuché dos jadeos de sorpresas detrás de mí, seguramente de los niños, los ignoré y busqué con la mirada al causante de aquello.

¡Wouu!

¡Wouuuu!

¡WOUUUU!

¡ESTA BELLEZA FRENTE A MÍ ES DE MI IMAGINACIÓN O DE ALGÚN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

No es por demás decir, que la persona frente a mi, poseía un hermoso y esponjoso cabello castaño rizado , ojos verdes llenos de ira, rostro hermoso, labios de cereza, buen parecido, cargaba entre sus brazos a un bebé parecido a él, si tengo que decirlo en simples palabras, simplemente, estoy maravillado con su apariencia, sin embargo, no lo conozco y no estoy seguro realmente de quién es, si nos vamos a la lógica, seguramente se trate de mi omega, el Sir Yren y entre sus brazos, otro de mis hijos.

¡Chicos!

¡No puedo!

¡ME SIENTO PERVERTIDO CON SOLO VER SU MIRADA!

Acepto que es hermoso, pero esta belleza frente a mí tiene un odio justificado a este Lord, yo realmente me encuentro en conflicto, no, mi corazón está en dudas.

_ ¡H-Hola! _ saludo alegremente sin acercarme a él.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cuándo llegaste?_ con expresiones enojadas, sosteniendo firmemente al pequeño bebé, él no dejó de poner una pose defensiva de mí _ ¡Bariel!, ¡Rouje!, ¡Vengan a mí!, ¡Quédense atrás! _ los niños obedientemente corrieron a esconderse, en ese momento me cuestioné de cuanto era el daño que el antiguo Lord causó en ellos como para parecer repudiado por su familia, decidido a evitar que el caos mayor se genere entre ambos, traté de no hacer ningún movimiento hacia ellos _ ¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! ¡No permitiré que te los lleves!_ okey, eso me sacó de onda, ¿A donde lo llevaría?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que ellos se encuentren tan a la defensiva?.

Los niños se asustaron de nuestra interacción, la situación se volvía cada vez más intrigante y él más pequeño de los pequeños comenzó a llorar aferrándose al pecho del omega consorte Sir Yren, porque sus palabras confirmaron mis sospechas de su identidad.

_ No lo haré, prometo no tocarlos ni mirarlos, solo quiero hablar contigo, Sir Yren, necesito aclarar nuestros asuntos..._ rogué tanto como podía un poco de su comprensión, cumpliendo mi promesa al instante, cerrando mis ojos sin poder ver con mayor claridad sus expresiones, aunque era claro que no podría lograrlo fácilmente, los recuerdos ya estaban hechos y tatuados en las memorias de estas personas inocentes que les serían imposible perdonar a un ser que les hizo tanto daño.

_ ¿QUÉ SE NECESITA ACLARAR?, ¡TÚ LO HAS DICHO TODO!, ¡TÚ!, ¡ERES DEFINITIVAMENTE UN BASTARDO!_ sus palabras hirientes perforaron una parte de mi corazón, muy a pesar de entender que aquello no estaba dirigido a mí, no podía evitar sentir un doloroso pellizco en mi pecho.

_ ¡Sir Yren!, ¡Sé que en estos momentos se encuentra alterado y que no quiere hablar conmigo!, ¡Lo entiendo!, ¡Pero quiero hablar contigo...en privado!, ¡Necesito...!_.

_ ¡CÁLLATE!, ¡CONOZCO TUS PALABRAS!, ¡LO QUE REALMENTE HARÁS CUANDO LAS PUERTAS ESTÉN CERRADAS!, ¡SIEMPRE ERES ASÍ!_ no podía verlos debido a mi promesa, pero ya me imaginaba que tan herido estaba él, estaba seguro que en esos momentos él tenía aferrado a sus hijos, nuestros hijos entre sus brazos, realmente tenía una sensación de pánico en mi interior, la curiosidad por saber qué ocurrió con el antiguo Lord fue más fuerte en este momento que estaba dispuesto a todo por saber, pero, debería calmar a las personas frente a mí, porque lo necesitan.

_ ¡Hoy no soy así!, ¡Observa a los niños!, ¡Ellos no deberían vernos discutir!...además, si te preocupas por estar a solas conmigo, podemos llamar a la persona de tu plena confianza y que escuché todas mis palabras, además, las puertas estarán abiertas para que estés seguro, si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, hago esto para que veas que no estoy mintiendo y que estás seguro, esta vez, necesito hablar contigo, de verdad _ el silencio reinó en nuestro espacio, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los niños preguntándole a su Omadre si se encontraba bien y si, esto me dolió aún más, pero le preguntaron si me quedaría y le rogaban que le dijera que me fuera.

Juraba en mi anterior vida que si iba a tener hijos, sería uno de los mejores padres que ellos tendrían y también sería un excelente esposo con la persona que me casaría, sin embargo, al escucharlos rogar mi ausencia en sus vidas y el desprecio de Sir Yren, no puedo decir cuanto dolor tengo en mi corazón y cuánta tristeza alberga toda mi persona, es como si, me sintiera muy decepcionado de mí.

¡Ellos no están enojados “conmigo”, sino con el anterior Lord!

¡Pero ellos no saben que la persona frente a ellos no es ese Lord!

¡No lo entenderían incluso si les dijera quién soy en realidad, porque esta situación no es algo lógico o entendible!

_...no confío en tí, ni lo haré en el futuro, llevaré a los niños con las nanas, llamaré a la Omega Reyna, ella es de mi plena confianza, me aseguraré que ninguna puerta se encuentre cerrada y si es tal como dices, que hoy eres diferente, entonces aceptarás todas mis demandas y solicitudes, me respetarás frente a nuestros invitados, porque te conozco y sé que eres tan despreciable que incluso si ellos están presente, no dudarás en humillarme _ .

_ Juro que no haré eso, estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que desees, te aseguro que esta vez estarás a salvo, si no te sientes seguro, me amarraré todo mi cuerpo para que veas que mis palabras tienen valor, nos encontraremos después, elige el lugar que estés seguro y envíame tu decisión con alguno de los empleados, por favor, porque estoy seguro que estarás completamente a la defensiva si te digo donde ir, nos vemos después, hasta pronto Bariel, Rouje, princesa, bebé Yrone_ sin abrir mis ojos, me giré sobre mis pasos para irme dentro del laberinto, me quedaré ahí hasta que él me diga donde hay que vernos, justo antes de entrar, quería girarme y ver aunque sea sus siluetas desde lo lejos, pero estaría faltando a mis palabras.

Y lo que ellos necesitan ahora es que yo no rompa de nuevo su confianza ni que falte a mis palabras.

.

.

.

Continuará


	5. 5. Madurez Temprana

Desde ese día esperé pacientemente en el laberinto a que Sir Yren me diga dónde vernos, cumpliendo mi promesa de no salir de aquí por nada del mundo, supongo que se estaba tomando su tiempo, pero yo, quien a pesar de las duras situaciones que ocurrieron en ese tiempo con el cambio climático y olvidar agregar un techo en este laberinto, esperé pacientemente por tres días, estuve tentado a irme y dejarle todo de una buena vez (aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo) , sin embargo, lo consideré incorrecto dejar todo sin aviso o sin hablarlo entre nosotros.

Yo no sé qué más decir o hacer con ellos, es irónico decir que desde ese día, cuando hablé por primera vez con ellos, la imagen de los pequeños niños temerosos no dejaban de rondar en mis pensamientos, no puedo describir la cantidad de sentimientos que tengo por ellos, la preocupación es la que más predomina por encima del miedo, y eso porque, de alguna manera, este antiguo Lord tiránico en realidad tenía sentimientos cálidos por esos niños aunque sus acciones son realmente duras, aunque eso no justifica sus tratos hacia ellos, sobre todo, a Sir Yren, quien ha sufrido aún más, no puedo decir con exactitud cuánto, pero me imagino que fue demasiado.

Tengo que reflexionar que no soy indiferente ante el cónyuge de antiguo Lord, más que la belleza de su rostro o la de sus ojos, hay algo en mí que calienta mi corazón como fuego que arrasa todo en su paso, empezando desde mi pecho hasta las punta de mis dedos, cada vez que vuelvo a recordar la profundidad de sus ojos, no puedo evitar quedar anonadado con los pensamientos en el aire, deseando sostener toda su persona en mis manos, resguardarlo de todos los peligros, acariciando suavemente las curvas de su alma, anhelando su corazón, sin embargo, tenía que detenerme, porque aunque mis intenciones sean buenas, también hay un lado oscuro que es como una bestia perversa que rasguña la parte más bajas de mis vergüenzas, que hace que en cada momento, al recordar al Sir Yren, mi cabeza se llene de una bruma lujuriosa que lo único que anhela es el cuerpo del Sir unido estrechamente con el mío.

Varias veces me mantuve en un desvelo ocasionados por la pasión de mis bajos, pude resolverlo con un toque, pero aún así...no era suficiente, pronto entendí que estaba haciéndolo mal desde el comienzo, había olvidado que este cuerpo ahora es diferente, era un alfa, así que resultaba que las descargas de calor no se detenían con solo una vez.

Temiendo hacer una locura cuando estaba en calor del celo, llamé a guardaespaldas con la única misión de evitar acercarme al Sir Yren y a los niños, fueron días muy difíciles para mí, hubo una ocasión en que uno de los guardias se atrevieron a traer a un omega para liberar mi lujuria, pero rotundamente rechacé esa invitación, primero, porque fue muy desagradable ver a un hermoso omega desvestirse frente a mí y segundo, porque aún seguía casado con Sir Yren y le debía respeto, aclarando que incluso si no estaba casado, igualmente no iba a tocar nada de su piel, porque es un omega que está siendo llevado por los feromonas pesadas de un alfa, débil ante mí y tal vez, rechace profundamente mi toque.

Después de todo, no quiero obligar a nadie a someterse a mí, porque ellos merecen dar su opinión ante las opciones que se les presenten.

Ocultando profundamente, que la imagen y la opinión de Sir Yren que tenga de mí, es más importante de lo que parece. 

El calor se fue de manera silenciosa así como llegó, el cuarto día, después de una ducha profunda, la puerta del laberinto por fin se escuchó el toque de la madera que demuestra que alguien ha llegado para anunciar, tal vez, la decisión de Sir Yren.

Apresurado tal cual rayo, aun con los pantalones puestos en su lugar, descalzo, con el pecho descubierto y una toalla envuelta graciosamente en mi cabeza, abrí abruptamente la puerta dejando anonadados a los guardias y a una sirvienta real de la Omega Reina que se encontraba sorprendida, extendía sus temblorosas manos con una carta, creo que no fue buena idea salir de ese modo con una dama mayor frente a mi puerta, puesto que recibí una bofetada que me desorientó todo mi cerebro.

_ ¡INSOLENTE!_.

Ella se fue enojada golpeando sus pasos con gran fuerza, estaba seguro que esas zapatillas seguramente terminarían descalzados al final del camino.

_ ¡Lord!, ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Desea que la detenga y me encargue de ella?_ de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras detuve a uno de los guardias mientras recogía la carta que aún reposaba en las piedras planas del camino que conectaba al laberinto con la casa principal.

_ No, déjala, fue totalmente mi culpa, la ofendí al salir de este modo tan desalineado _ si escuché algún sonido de sorpresa a mi alrededor de parte de los guardias, no le dí más importancia, porque mi atención se encontraba en la carta en mis manos.

Al abrirla, pude leer todo lo que el Sir Yren quería que yo hiciera por él para reunirnos personalmente.

_ ¿Lord?_ cuestionó con preocupación uno de los guardias ante mi silencio.

_ Necesito que me apoyen en algo, lo que quiero es..._.

.  
.  
.

Entre los pasillos sombreados contra el fuego de las lámparas, recorriendo con pasos que pretendían poseer un rastro de valentía, variando entre la elegancia de la realeza y los pasos de un Omega desesperado por conseguir la paz que tanto había anhelado.

Un paso más adelante que el otro, Sir Yren ocultaba su nerviosismo y pensamientos manteniendo una postura firme, en completa tranquilidad, recordando las palabras que expondría ante el Lord que tanto odiaba.

Enfrentarse a él, era lo último que haría en su vida, porque tenía un profundo miedo de la reacción que tendría contra su persona, o mucho peor, con sus pequeños bebés, pero, desde que ese Lord sugirió hablar con él de ciertos asuntos sobre nuestras vidas, realmente no se esperaba nada más que posibilidades negativas con finales trágicos, sería un golpe menos doloroso que dijera que tendría una amante que deseaba llevar a casa que la opción más cruel de separarme de mis retoños, él sería capaz, aunque sé que debería ser valiente, tomar a mis bebés y irme lejos, no es posible, lamentablemente, los demás países de los alrededores están en situaciones realmente difíciles, cuidan cada lado de su territorio como piedra preciosa, preservando una política de Alfa opresor que desmoraliza a los Omegas hasta el punto de tratarlos como objetos de obsequio para calmar la furia de un país con el otro, donde la situación social está podrida, con una situación económica que beneficia a los más altos y que los más pequeños, dependiendo de su segundo género, siendo Alfa serán tomados para ser parte del ejército que liderarán en los enfrentamientos contra otro país.

Investigué cientos de mapas, tratando de encontrar “la mejor opción” entre todos los países y lugares que podría ir, sin embargo, se encontraba demasiado lejos para llegar o tenían un vacío en sus políticas o legalidades que era mejor evitar, me refiero a que su información no era completa.

_ ¿Estás seguro de reunirte con él?_ me cuestionó por quinta vez en el día la Reina Omega, preocupada por la situación que podría enfrentar, volviendo a alterar las olas de preocupación que traté de evidenciar en mis expresiones.

_ La verdad..._ me detuve en mi lugar pensando en lo más profundo de mis miedos, tratando de entender la situación que vendría _...no quiero hacerlo, pero debo escuchar lo que quiere decir, incluso si es malo o bueno _.

_ ¡Le darás una oportunidad después de lo que te hizo!_ ella estaba alterada de mis palabras y yo estuve a punto de gritarle que definitivamente eso era lo más tonto que haría, eso sería la humillación más grande que no estaba dispuesto a tomar por nada del mundo.

_ No, Reina Omega, no le estoy dando una oportunidad, sino, el privilegio de la duda, por primera vez desde que me obligó a unirme con él en matrimonio, no me gritó o me arrastró a sus acciones, ni mucho menos me tomó a la fuerza, no me buscó en estos días, no tocó ni un pelo de mis hijos para llevarlos a las mazmorras o a cualquier lugar que él desee, esto es … Definitivamente muy extraño para mí, incluso me da terror pensar que se trate uno de sus juegos _ aquello último me afecta más de lo que creí, porque si eso era verdad, caía en la posibilidad que lo que estaba tramando sea completamente terrible para nosotros.

_ ¡Solo porque hizo eso no significa que haya cambiado!, ¡Debes estar en alerta en todo lo que te diga! _ el consejo de Reina Jile, definitivamente será tomado por mí, porque es verdad, no debo bajar la guardia solo porque se mantuvo detrás de la línea de fuego, sé muy bien cómo es él, podría jurar que él es capaz de todo, incluso de eliminarse si ya no me necesitaba, cosa muy curiosa siendo que ha transcurrido tanto tiempo sin sacarme de su hogar.

_ Reina Omega, Lord tiene sus celos regulares cada ciertos meses, lo supe cuando me obligaba a unirme a él, lo tenía anotado para tomar mis precauciones, pero hace tres días me encerré, tomé mis bebidas y en ningún momento me ha llamado, por primera vez durante tanto tiempo pude dormir sin sentir dolor y abrazado a la calidez de la ternura de mis hijos _ Sir Yren continuó su caminar, pensativo rememorando lo ocurrido durante tres días, había pensado profundamente en lo que haría, tuvo tiempos tranquilos a lado de sus hijos, disfrutó, comió, hizo de todo lo que quiso por primera vez, cuando en estas temporadas lo único que podía hacer era esperar que el Lord dejará de sostenerlo, lamentablemente, su cuerpo seguía siendo Omega, ciertamente, en breves ocasiones, tuvo grandes episodios en altas horas de la noche, donde perdía la conciencia anhelando el toque del Alfa, sucedía que cuando el celo llegaba a una de las dos partes, el lado contrario sentiría una pequeña parte del calor de su pareja, es debido a eso que Sir Yren se había sentido torturado en chispas de celo ajeno que duraban cortos periodos de tiempo.

_ entonces… ¿Solo quieres saber qué es lo que dirá?_ la Reina Jil se encontraba insegura de mis decisiones, pero ella no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no es cómo si perdonaría a alguien todo lo que me hizo con solo simples y vacías palabras.

_ si_ estaba seguro que ella tenía sus dudas, pero estaba seguro que incluso si él me ordenará abandonar a mis bebes, yo no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

_ ¡Y si te obliga a algo!, ¡O te propone algo malo!, ¡Ese hombre no es de fiar!, ¡Siempre te humilló de la forma más dolorosa posible!, ¡ Si vas a enfrentarte a él...no lo hagas solo!,Sabes que tienes me apoyó, Yren _ la Omega Jil suele tener un aura maternal a pesar de no tener hijos, ella me ha apoyado tanto que me siento avergonzado de pedirle más, aunque es una buena opción para rogarle ayuda, no podría hacerlo.

Los reyes aparentan ser la figura más alta en la estructura poderosa del país, aunque eso es lo que debería ser, lamentablemente se encuentran en constante monitoreo por los más viejos sabios de la mesa redonda, escudriñan cada uno de sus pasos tratando de encontrar equivocaciones para dejarlos caer de su poderío y precisamente por eso mantiene en la mira a personas cercanas a los reyes que representen una amenaza a su moral, en especial, en mi persona, no se lo he dicho antes porque temo que las cosas se vuelvan más peligrosas si se enfrentan.  
_ No estoy solo en esto, Reina, estás tú, los guardias personales y una larga mesa que nos separará _ la tranquilizo sonriendo tranquilamente, incluso si mi corazón estaba asustado, tenía que presentar una imagen firme.

_ Espero que no diga nada ofensivo, porque juro que...lo golpearé _ amenazó Jile golpeando un puño de su mano a su palma abierta, seguramente, si no fuese Omega, podría ser un Alfa muy protector con los demás Omegas y haría muy feliz a su Omega, que seguramente seguiría siendo el Rey Daly.

En mis tiempos de juventud, tenía el deseo de viajar por todo el mundo y expandir mis conocimientos, encontraba interesante los temas médicos, el cuerpo humano era algo que deseaba conocer para lograr ayudar a las personas que necesitaban salvarse de síntomas que desconocían de su cuerpo.

No tenía en mente la idea de una familia ni compartir los restos de mi vida al lado de un Alfa, porque tenía altas expectativas de lo que sería mi vida.

Aquellas expectativas terminaron dejando un rastro de desgracias y que también me dieron rayos de luces pequeñas que guían mi vida.

_ No hace falta, Reina, te quiero allí para que sostengas mi mano en apoyó en silencio, los asuntos que hablaremos nos corresponde solo a mí y al Lord, hoy diremos todo lo que tenemos que decirnos desde hace mucho tiempo _ si había algo que en ese momento Sir Yren sabía, es que ese día por fín hablaría de lo que hace mucho tiempo mantuvo encerrado en su corazón.

_ Respetaré tu opinión _ finalmente la Reina Jil suspiró de acuerdo conmigo, no había nada más que decir, nuestro pacto silencioso estaba puesto en la mesa, si él quería dañarnos, había dos personas que probablemente me empujarán a la libertad sin vuelta atrás.

_ Muchas gracias _ profundamente agradecido con esta reina Omega, estoy seguro que no habrá manera de pagar todo lo que hizo por mí. 

Después de nuestra charla, llegamos sin darnos cuenta al gran marco de la entrada de una de las salas más espaciosas y con muchas salidas a nuestro alrededor, además de los guardias que se encontraban firmemente en sus puestos observando el techo, sin siquiera mirarnos, había una larga hilera de estos guardias que estaban dispuestos a defenderse ,puesto que eso es lo que él me dijo, todo lo que queríamos hablar, el espacio, los guardias, la comida y otras necesidades serán a mis órdenes.

Yo, Sir Yren, seguía teniendo desconfianza y miedo ante lo que sucedería en esta sala, mis manos seguían temblando suavemente, ocultos en mi estómago plano, mi nerviosismo solo se podía notar en mi piel, en la fina capa de sudor, entre los dedos de mis manos y pies fríos.

La Reina Omega Jil se mantuvo lo más cercana a mí, sentí su suave tacto en mi hombro, dándome un poco de consuelo y valentía que en esos momentos necesitaba.

Justamente hoy, decidí ponerme uno de los uniformes reales que la misma Reina me regaló en mi aniversario, aquella que se apegaba a mi figura y me daba un aire noble del pacto que prometimos, ella dijo que si un día las cosas cambiarán a mi favor, tendría que llevar con orgullo este uniforme.

Hoy no es un buen día para ponérselo, pero así lo quise, por la extraña sensación surgiendo en el fondo de mi corazón.

Entramos con el paso orgulloso que nos corresponde, la mirada en alto y los hombros erguidos.

_ Buenas tardes, Lord..._.

Cuando llegamos a plantarnos frente a él, al otro lado de la larga mesa llena de alimentos, la incertidumbre y sorpresa llenaron nuestros corazones tanto a la Reina Omega Jil y por supuesto, a mí.

.  
.  
.  
Continuará


	6. 6. Trato

.  
.  
.  
¡SIGO CREYENDO QUE ES UNA MUY BUENA IDEA!

Incluso si recibo miradas extrañas a mi persona de parte de la Reina Omega Jil, o de Sir Yren, o de la mayoría de los guardias ubicados alrededor de la habitación, la verdad es que para ayudar a mantener la seguridad en el Sir Yren, refiriéndome a su tranquilidad mental para lograr una buena conversación, yo, Lord Rikel Castel, me encadené fuertemente a la silla, que por cierto tiene un muy buen diseño noble, con dos sirvientes a mi lado que me ayudarían a alimentarme y mantenerme correctamente bien ante nuestra reunión.

Sir Yren tenía una expresión sorprendida e impactada, al parecer, no pensó que lo primero que vería sería a un Lord encadenado en todo su cuerpo unido a la silla, sé que es exagerado, pero no puedo obviar el miedo de Sir Yren con el antiguo Lord, sé que él se aterroriza ante mi presencia, que es tanto su miedo que podría ser similar a una fobia y que si fuese por él, hace mucho tiempo yo estaría desaparecido de su vida.

Lamentablemente, no es así, yo originalmente soy de un mundo moderno, donde los asuntos sociales suelen ser un poco más libres con respecto a los derechos humanos, aunque no todo era perfecto, tengo valores arraigados de mis enseñanzas en ese mundo o realidad, ahora que he llegado a este mundo donde todo parece ser completamente diferente, no debo olvidar lo que he aprendido, lo que considero que es bueno y malo en ciertas ocasiones, vine en extrañas circunstancias, en un momento para nada agradable, donde he suplantado sin querer el alma del cuerpo de este Lord, Rikel Castel, en un mundo donde predomina el más fuerte de los segundos géneros, que son los Alfas y ahora, tengo una familia que jamás conocí con un hombre hermoso que guarda mucho rencor ante el antiguo Lord y lo peor, es que mi segundo género de Alfa reclama obtenerlo con un sentimiento salvaje.

No... lo más peor sería que esta nueva familia en realidad están ocupando gran parte de mi corazón y pensamientos tras los días que transcurren, hasta el punto de querer empezar de nuevo... pero no puedo, Sir Yren no se lo merece, él ha sufrido demasiado con el antiguo Lord, tiene un odio que creció debido a los sucesos del pasado, incluso los niños tienen miedo , el único que ha hablado conmigo fue Bariel, pero como nuestro encuentro fue algo que sucedió de improviso, no nos hemos tratado como deberíamos haberlo hecho.

Alguien más entró a la habitación, de inmediato supe quien era, elegí a uno de los mejores sirvientes de la mansión para que me apoyara a ubicar de manera adecuada a ambos Omegas, él era un beta de buen porte, mestizo con ojos y cabello negros, inteligente y muy recto en cuanto a su comportamiento.

_ Sir Yren, el Lord Rikel Castel me ordenó explícitamente ayudarle a acomodarse en la mesa del acuerdo, alteza, permíteme ayudarte _ él llevó a los dos Omegas a los asientos principales, tanto a Reina como Sir Yren continuaba mirándome extrañados en mi persona, incluso si se movilizaban, parecían ver algo más interesante en mí.

Una vez acomodado a ambos omegas, el caballero procedió a retirarse dejando en la mesa, cerca a Yren, una daga que explícitamente ordené dejarlo ahí, esto era para que él no sintiera inseguridad en mi presencia, hoy estaba determinado a demostrarle que no soy la misma persona, aunque exactamente lo haría de manera discreta, no es que creyese que no decirlo no sea importante, porque claramente lo es.

Pero, la pregunta aquí sería.

¿Me creerían?

Estoy seguro un cien por ciento seguro que no, Yren creería que lo estoy diciendo para ganarme su confianza mientras la Reina Omega Jil también creería lo mismo, solo que el precio sería de su favor 

_ Buenas Tardes, Alteza, Reina Omega Jil, esposa suprema del Rey Daly, expreso mi cordial saludo a su real presencia, hola, Sir Yren, de igual manera expresó mi respetuoso saludo a su persona, incluso si no es bienvenido de escuchar, cumplo con darle el espacio que necesita para apaciguar la amargura que mi presencia causa en usted, de esta forma en que me presento, espero no ofender ni alterar su tranquilidad _ debido a las cadena rodeando mi cuerpo no pude completar mi reverencia, bueno, en realidad solo logré agachar mi cabeza tratando de demostrar respeto que probablemente no cumplió su propósito.

Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué?

_ ¡Já!_ bueno, la Reina Omega Jil ocultaba su risa detrás de una de sus manos enguantadas, siendo traicionada por sus hombros temblorosos, mientras que… se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte.

Tengo que aceptar que sentí un horrible escalofrío subir por todo mi cuerpo, cuando observé los ojos furiosos tal cual animal salvaje de Sir Yren y ...la daga que proporcione para él, siendo hundida duramente en el pobre material de la madera por una de sus manos temblorosas, dejando un profundo y largo rasguño en la mesa, demostrando su odio a mi pobre persona.

¡PERDÓN!

¡ME ARREPIENTO DE AMARRARME CON CADENAS A ESTA SILLA!

¡ESTE POBRE Y NUEVO LORD LAMENTA PROFUNDAMENTE HABERSE CRUZADO EN EL CAMINO DE SIR YREN SIENDO EL REEMPLAZO DEL TIRÁNICO Y MANIÁTICO ANTIGUO LORD!

_ Ciertamente, Lord Rikel Castel, devuelvo su saludo con el mismo respeto que usted me brinda, pero como usted ha dicho, no me es grato estar aquí... delante de usted _ lejos de lo que pensé, Sir Yren no demostró en sus expresiones la furia que sentía por mí, puede que algunas de sus palabras pretendían ser mordaces, pero él sigue refiriéndose a mí con respeto y seriedad. 

Claro que esto me fue demasiado encantador, estuve a punto de decirle…

¡ILUSIONAME, HUMILLAME Y DÉJAME CON TUS EXPRESIONES FRÍAS!

_ ¡Waou!, ¡Eres maravilloso!_ justo cuando quería decirle otras palabras más gratas, mis verdaderos pensamientos salieron sin consentimiento, avergonzándome por un momento ante la mirada sumamente intrigada de los dos Omegas.

_ ¿D-Disculpe?, ¿Lord Rikel Castel? _ me replicó Sir Yren avergonzado y enojado conmigo, la daga en sus manos que aún seguía incrustada en la mesa, volvió a hundirse hasta quedar la mitad de la cuchilla visible.

Sentí un horripilante escalofrío detrás de mi nuca.

_ ¡Oh!, ¡Disculpe!, ¡Ignore mis palabras! _ volvi a bajar la cabeza intentando demostrar una reverencia por la ofensa que seguramente siente Sir Yren, seguramente di una imagen humillante para los presentes, porque mis guardias se reían de mí casi en un vergonzoso silencio.

_ ¡Lord Castel!, ¡Sea razonable con Sir Yren!_ esta vez quién salió en defensa fue la Reina Omega Jil, se levantó de su asiento señalándome acusadoramente con unas expresiones muy duras, en silencio, o en mis pensamientos me pregunté cómo el Rey Daly ha logrado enamorarse de tan dura mujer.

_ ¡Si!, ¡Lo siento mucho!_ volví a gritar lo más fuerte posible, ciertamente, incluso he visto a mis guardias estremecerse de intriga por lo que estaba pasando.

Me imagino que esto es debido al extraño comportamiento que ha estado teniendo... lo que consideraban, el antiguo Lord, ellos jamás pensarían que quien reemplaza a esta alma es otra que no tiene nada que ver con este mundo y que ha llegado por simple casualidad.

¿Por qué fue eso?, ¿No?

_ Usted dijo que quería aclarar nuestros asuntos, pero no hay nada que aclarar, lo que usted me hizo es simplemente imperdonable, sinceramente, como lo mencionó, me es amargo solo de hablarle y escucharle, no hay opción a nada más que mi libertad y la de mis hijos _ dispuesto a marcharse, Sir Yren ya se había levantado de su asiento hundiendo la daga dejando toda la cuchilla enterrada en la madera, él tenía una mirada penetrante aunque el temblor en sus manos demostraban lo contrario.

Tenía miedo por nuestro destino.

Y odio hacia las acciones pasadas del antiguo Lord tuvo con él.

Pero yo no quería que se fuera sin antes escucharme, porque lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no se puede considerar como una compensación de su pasado, sino un beneficio hacia el presente y futuro, para él y nuestros hijos.

Aunque pensar en ellos, sinceramente me hacen pensar profundamente en mis decisiones, mucho más de lo que haría en el pasado, yo jamás pensé en formar una familia, en el antiguo mundo o realidad yo era un soltero codiciado que ha trabajado duro para obtener una empresa, ¿O era compañía?, ciertamente, hay algunos asuntos de mi antigua vida que estuve últimamente olvidando, debido a los asuntos del presente que ocupan todo mi mente. 

Dejando eso de lado, los niños del antiguo Lord con Sir Yren, aunque no son mis hijos directos, no he podido evitar sentir un amoroso sentimiento por ellos, llevado principalmente por la compasión de su pasado.

¿Está mal pensar que estoy cayendo por ellos en sentimientos de amor fraternal?

¿Cómo puedo describir todo lo que siento por ellos y...por Sir Yren?

Si, hay algo en él que no puedo decir con exactitud que me atrae, más de lo que creía, más de lo que pensé, esto jamás lo he sentido con nadie, cada vez que veo sus ojos, me hundo en ellos, es como si comiera mi alma, dejándome sin aliento, pero no quiero hacer ningún movimiento con él hasta estar seguro que esa atracción no estaba implicada con el asunto del Alfa y Omega.

_ Si usted lo desea, puede obtenerlo _ con respecto a las palabras de Sir Yren, sobre la opción de su libertad y sus hijos, estaba completamente dispuesto a dárselo incluso si aquello me hace sentir como si destrozara mi pobre corazón.

¿No hay una manera de hacer las cosas mejor?

¿Dónde evite la opción de dejar de verlos?

Supongo que no, si yo fuese Sir Yren, haría todo lo posible para abandonar al bastardo que me hizo todo esto y asegurar la felicidad de mis hijos.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ todo lo contrario a lo que pensé, Sir Yren estaba estático en su sitio, tal vez intrigado por mi aceptación a sus opciones.

_ Verá, Sir Yren, no quiero engañarlo con palabras bonitas ni hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero, desde hace mucho tiempo yo no soy quien usted cree..._ pero antes de seguir diciendo todo los planes que cree para ellos, él me interrumpió golpeando la mesa, derramando las copas de vino y bocadillos que anteriormente seguían intactos y que por supuesto, preparé para nuestra conversación.

¡Pero ni tan intactos!

La Reina Omega Jil parece disfrutar nuestra conversación, porque fue la única que mantuvo a salvo el vino y un plato de bocadillos sostenidos entre su abrazo. 

_ ¿ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE USTED NO ES LA PERSONA CRUEL Y TRAICIONERA QUE ME LLEVÓ A RASTRAS A UN MATRIMONIO DESASTROSO?, ¿QUE NO FUE USTED QUIEN EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD ME HA FORZADO A TENER ENCUENTROS EN SU RECAMARA QUE YO TANTO ODIABA?, ¿QUÉ NO ES CULPABLE DE APARTAR A MIS HIJOS Y LLEVARLOS A LAS MAZMORRAS DONDE ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE SUFRIR UN TERRIBLE DESTINO?, ¡ACASO USTED, LORD CASTEL!, ¿ESTÁ SUGIRIENDO QUE NO ES CULPABLE DE NADA?..._ Sir Yren golpeaba constantemente la mesa con fuertes movimientos, si mi cabeza estuviera allí, sería papilla.

Sobre sus palabras, me dejaron completamente intrigado y anonadado, dejándome sin palabras escuchando cada una de las atrocidades cometido por el antiguo Lord, por un momento llegué a odiarme profundamente, como si aquello lo hubiese hecho yo, aunque estaba consciente que nada de esto es a causa mía, lo pensé como si en realidad lo hiciera.

Hubo un momento que pensé...ya no más.

¡No quiero escuchar más de esto!

¡YO NO LO HICE...!

¡NO ME CULPES DE ALGO QUE NO HICE!

¡POR FAVOR!

¡YO NO SOY ESA PERSONA QUE TE HA HECHO TANTO DAÑO!

¡POR FAVOR!

_ ¡SIR YREN!, ¡Realmente soy culpable! _ pero aún así, me culpé de los errores cometidos por el antiguo Lord, porque he recordado que en estos momentos, decir que no soy yo, es simplemente, algo que no van a creer, estoy ocupando el cuerpo de alguien más, al cual jamás conocí ni interactúe con él aunque decir que esto no me hace sentir realmente culpable, sería mentirme a mí mismo _¡Discúlpenme por haberle gritado pero no lo he hecho con la voz del mando que un Alfa como yo posee para suprimirlo!, ¡Sé que los errores no se pueden cambiar, que con ellos solo se pueden aprender!, ¡Sé que es imposible olvidar lo ocurrido!, ¡Es completamente seguro que me odia tanto...que lo único que desea en estos momentos es...alejarme de usted!, pero...yo no vine aquí para perturbar este hogar ni mucho menos para forzarlo a una vida llena de infelicidad, soy sincero cuando digo esto, no podré pagar nunca mi culpabilidad ante los sucesos del pasado, que mis manos han estado manchados desde antes de la guerra de hace unos años atrás, que no importa cuan hermoso es usted es en mi corazón y no hablo precisamente de la belleza que porta, sino de su gran corazón por mantener a su lado a tres pequeños hijos nuestros, fruto de mi...abuso hacia usted, es imperdonable y lo sé..._ en las últimas palabras, perdí mi fuerza con las que había empezado para hablar, sintiendo un desasosiego y tristeza ahogando mi garganta, un escozor ardiendo mis ojos que evité parpadeando rápidamente, las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir.

_ Entonces …¿Qué es lo que realmente desea?, ¿Quiere que perdone todo lo que hizo?, ¿Quiere sacar a este Omega de sus vidas?, ¿También vas a tirar a mis hijos a la calle?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente desea, Lord?, ¡Ya hizo suficiente conmigo!, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENES EN MENTE CONTRA ESTA PEQUEÑA Y LAMENTABLE FAMILIA?, ¿TAMBIÉN QUIERE DESTRUIRLO?_ Sir Yren estaba alterado por mis palabras, o tal vez por mi expresión, sus ojos mostraban repulsión a mi persona.

¡Sir Yren, usted es una belleza que está sosteniendo entre sus manos mi corazón y sentimientos desconocidos pero apasionantes, si me ve de esa manera, me lastima de manera inconsciente y profundamente, incluso si suena arrogante o hipócrita, no puedo negar lo que ocurre en mi interior!

_¡NO!, ¡No es así!, escúchame, Sir Yren, estoy aquí para ofrecerle algo más..._ traté de convencerlo pero él volvió a interrumpirme.

_ ¡Usted sabe que no tiene nada más que ofrecerme!, ¡Porque todo lo que me dio es algo que yo detesto profundamente! _ la ira era tanta en Sir Yren, aunque a pesar de golpear la mesa repetitivamente, seguramente para él era una manera de contenerse de asesinarme ahora mismo.

_ Lo sé, pero esta vez te estoy ofreciendo la libertad que tanto ansias _ insistí.

_ ¿ACASO PLANEAS TIRARME LEJOS? _ gritó indignado y enojado Sir Yren, a su lado, la Omega Reina Jil, se levantó de un salto dejando caer la copa vacía de vino y el platillo vacío, señalando acusadoramente.

_ ¡USTED!, ¡LORD CASTEL!, ¡SINCERAMENTE ES PEOR QUE LA BASURA!, ¿ACASO NO SABE LO QUE LE OCURRE A LOS OMEGAS QUE FUERON TIRADOS LEJOS DE SU ALFA?, ¡PUES...TIENEN UNA VIDA COMPLETAMENTE MISERABLE!, ¿ACASO PLANEA HACERLE ESO A SIR YREN?, ¡PERO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!, ¡SI ES POSIBLE...ESTA NOCHE ME IRÉ CON ÉL Y SUS HIJOS A MI CASTILLO! _ afirmó sus palabras la Reina Omega Jil sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Sir Yren, como una madre sostiene a su hijo para calmarlo.

_ ¡ALTO!, ¡ALTO!, ¡NO ES ESO! _ me exalté con las palabras que habían soltado, sé lo que ocurre con los omegas separados de su alfa, jamás quise dañar a Sir Yren, como ellos piensan, todo lo contrario, estoy buscando la manera de lograr una buena convivencia o al menos, una mejora en su vida, con o sin mí, lo último es lo más probable.

_ ¡SI NO ES ESO!...Entonces, ¿QUÉ ES? _ me replicó de nuevo la Omega Reina Jil.

_ ¡EL REY DALY Y YO HEMOS TRATADO DE CAMBIAR LAS NORMAS DE LOS OMEGAS!..., ¿Por qué no puedo levantarme?_ murmuré extrañado tratando de levantarme de esta silla, lo cual recordé rápidamente que seguía encadenado a ella _ ¡Oh, cierto!,¡COMO SEA!, ¡Y AUNQUE NO CREAN...ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO DURO PARA QUE EL DIVORCIO DE LOS OMEGAS CON UN ALFA SEA LO MÁS BENEFICIOSOS PARA LOS OMEGAS!_ grité sin aliento, desesperado por que creyesen sin mí, aunque, por supuesto, no me creyeron.

_ ¿Y QUÉ HAY DE LA MARCA?, ¿CREE USTED QUE NO PASARÁ NADA SI SE DIVORCIA?, ¿QUÉ LA MARCA NO LO HARÁ SUFRIR? _ vociferó Reina Jil abrazando protectoramente a Sir Yren, el cual, se había mantenido en silencio escuchando nuestras palabras.

_ ¡USTED ES...!_ Sir Yren iba a gruñirme pero antes de hacerlo, grité aún más fuerte intentando incitar la calma.

_ ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡HABLEMOS CON TRANQUILIDAD!, ¡REINA OMEGA JIL!, ¡SÉ QUE SIR YREN ES SU MÁS FIEL AMIGO!, ¡PERO LO QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON ÉL ES ALGO QUE NOS CORRESPONDE A AMBOS!, ¡PERO CADA PALABRA QUE DESEO DECIR SIEMPRE ES INTERRUMPIDA!, ¡NECESITO QUE ESTEMOS TRANQUILOS PARA EXPRESAR CORRECTAMENTE NUESTRAS OPINIONES!_ me he quedado sin aliento y jadeando en búsqueda de aire, la Reina Omega Jil y Sir Yren estaban sorprendidos de mi grito, sin embargo, pensaron profundamente en mis palabras porque en silencio volvieron a sus asientos, cuando los tres estábamos sentados calmándose de nuestro intercambio de palabras que en realidad fueron demasiado agresivas, ingresaron estrepitosamente los sirvientes con la cena, dejando nuestros platos, vino y agua en cada uno de nuestros asientos, posteriormente, se fueron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Los guardias, que han estado vigilantes de nuestros asuntos se mantuvieron rectos en sus sitios, ni siquiera voltearon la mirada a nosotros después del griterío que se había escuchado por todo el lugar.

_…_ ambas personas frente a mi, comenzaron a comer en un silencio incomodo, yo, por lo contrario, solo podía babear encima de mi cena, las cadenas me apretaban demasiado las manos y el pecho, que no me dejaban inclinarse ni un centímetro para recoger, aunque sea un pedazo de carne.

¡REALMENTE QUIERO LLORAR!

Unos cubiertos sonaron, al levantar la mirada, me encontré a Sir Yren mirándome fijamente sin expresiones, con la delicadeza en sus acciones, se limpiaba de manera muy elegante su boca fina en la parte superior pero relleno en la parte inferior, una boca deseable que en estos momentos anhelaba besar.

¡DEJA DE PENSAR ASÍ!

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar todos los pensamientos impuros que tenía por Sir Yren.

_ Entonces...planeas darme la libertad _ expresó con una voz suave sin sentimientos, como un pequeño cubito de hielo realmente agradable.

¡DEJA DE PENSAR ASÍ! 

_ Si, es correcto _ afirme mis palabras intentando demostrar mi seriedad hacia él.

_ ¿Y... quieres divorciarte de mí?_ me cuestionó de improviso, él seguía diciendo sus preguntas con esa frialdad, pero yo, de tan solo escucharlo, pude sentir un pellizco de dolor atravesar mi pecho, exactamente en mi corazón, dudé por un momento en responderle.

_ Si así lo prefiere, estoy dispuesto a concederle ese deseo _ en ese momento aunque se lo dije mirando a sus ojos, no pude evitar al final agachar mi mirada, realmente me encontraba desconsolado de alguna manera.

_ ¡Me niego! _ expresó firme en su decisión, Sir Yren.

_ ¿Qué? _ esta vez, el sorprendido era yo, no me esperaba esa respuesta y debo decir que por un momento, una pequeña esperanza iluminó este día, al menos para mí.

_ Estoy diciendo que no y no se confunda, Lord Castel, no es por tí _ eso ya lo sabía, Sir Yren jamás vería en mí a esa persona especial que pasaría su vida a su lado, me vé como el peor de los humano y tiene razón, el antiguo Lord no fue alguien a quien alabar.

_ ¿Pero es que acaso no sería más tranquilo para usted, si ya no estás unido a mí? _ cuestioné inseguro, si él no quería divorciarse, entonces no hay problema, trataré de darle espacio, de darle beneficios a él y nuestros hijos, de entregarles la seguridad que desde hace mucho tiempo se han visto afectados.

¿Debería aclararle esos temas del divorcio?

_ Efectivamente, cuán feliz sería, pero no, mientras usted tenga el título de Lord, no me puedo quedar tranquilo, tiene una parte de poder en sus manos que para mí, no es grato de recordar, si usted quiere divorciarse de mí para tomar a mis hijos como suyos y hacer lo que quiera con ellos al utilizar su título de poder y humillarme públicamente, me seguiré negando _.

¡Oh!, ¡ENTONCES ESO ERA!

¡Debí aclarar esos temas!

Sir Yren no temía a la marca, o a la humillación pública que tendría si se enterasen del divorcio, al menos, no la mayor parte de sí mismo, sólo temía de lo que ocurriría por nuestros hijos y sus futuros, de jamás ver a esas personas que tanto amaba, que tome mi poder como Lord para hundirlo a la desgracia a él y nuestros hijos.

¡Pero yo no soy ese Lord!

¡Soy alguien completamente distinto!, ¡Vengo de un mundo o realidad distinta!

¿Cómo podría seguir los pasos de ese antiguo Lord cuando yo vengo con otros tipos de pensamientos y valores diferentes a este lugar?

_ No quiero nada de eso, Sir Yren, si pudiese darte mi título, te lo ofrecería con mi alma, pero no puedo, en estos momentos...es gracias a ese título que hoy, el Rey Daly, puede luchar por los derechos de los Omegas y que varios proyectos puedan ser realizados, siempre a favor de quienes están siendo humillados por la ética moral retorcida de este mundo _ es verdad, todo lo que dije es la completa verdad, el Rey Daly y yo hemos logrado hacer muchos proyectos a favor de los omegas y algunos temas importantes para el reino, muchos ya fueron aprobados, otros todavía falta por revisar, si yo me aparto, siendo el general de las fuerzas estratégicas en el campo de batalla con un gran valor político, dejaría solo a Daly y cuando se enfrente a los demás ancianos o personas que se opongan a nuestros proyectos, ellos no dudarán en hundirlo, él necesita de esa fuerza y respeto para alcanzar sus propósitos y yo, estoy seguro que lo logrará.

Aunque necesitará por un tiempo mi título, pronto lo dejará de hacer, si mi opinión es acertada, obtendrá el apoyo de Omegas y Betas del reino, permitiendo que los demás proyectos sean aprobados de inmediato.

Esto aún no sucede porque existe resentimiento de Omegas y Betas por el anterior Rey y su reinado, las secuelas fueron demasiado atroces que ellos aún siguen en desconfianza, tenemos a nuestro lado un número pequeño de aliados por parte de estos grupos de subgéneros, estoy seguro que algún día lograremos alcanzar nuestras metas propuestas.

_ ¿Acaso estás mintiendo?, ¡Tú!, ¡Precisamente usted...!_ jadeó enfurecido Sir Yren levantándose de su silla estrepitosamente y apartando las lavavajillas semi vacías al suelo con una de sus manos, sin importarle el trabajo extra que le está ocasionando a los demás sirvientes _¿Luchando por los derechos de los Omegas?, ¡Cuando a usted no le importó arrastrarme públicamente a unir nuestras vidas!, ¡Humillándome día tras días con actos inmorales!, ¡Estando rodeados de tus guardias!, ¡CUANDO YO...TE SUPLICABA QUE TE DETUVIERAS!, ¡PRECISAMENTE USTED...QUIEN PISÓ MIS DERECHOS SIN COMPASIÓN!, ¡PASÓ POR ENCIMA DE MÍ SIN DARME UNA DISCULPA!, ¡NO ME DIVORCIARE DE USTED AL MENOS QUE ESTÉ SEGURO QUE NO REPRESENTA NINGÚN PELIGRO HACIA MÍ Y MIS HIJOS!, ¡NO ME ENLOQUECERÉ POR EL RECHAZO DE LA MARCA Y TAMPOCO HARÉ SUFRIR A MIS HIJOS CON LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS! _ y entonces, Sir Yren lloró, sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas de perlas, blancas y brillantes, sus hermosos ojos humedecidos fueron tan atractivos y lastimeros, en ese momento, mis manos cosquillean por apartar esas lágrimas y mi sentir era, exactamente de culpa y compasión, él no lo ha visto, pero si yo no parpadeaba rápidamente mis ojos, iba a llorar con él, como si el afectado también soy yo _¡Usted más que nadie sabe lo que es ver a una Omadre enloquecida por el rechazo de la marca!, ¡Si mal no recuerdo, fue así como su madre murió!, ¡No harás lo mismo con mis hijos!, ¡No lo permitiré!_.

Aquello, último mencionado, me sorprendió aún más.

Estoy tan metido en los asuntos que involucran a Sir Yren, los niños y por supuesto, yo, que no investigué acerca de mis padres o familiares del pasado de Lord, si lo que Sir Yren comentó, era cierto, entonces puedo concluir que ¿mi madre?, fue rechazada por su alfa, enloqueció debido a las consecuencias de la marca y murió en detalles desconocidos.

¿Debería investigar aún más en los familiares cercanos a Lord antiguo?

_ Lo entiendo, Sir Yren, No hay perdón para mi culpa, realmente, siento mucho lo que a pasado _ me disculpé profundamente, en mi corazón deseaba que me creyeran, que lo que digo es verdad, que estoy sumamente arrepentido de esta culpa que me perseguirá durante tanto tiempo, si no hay ningún problema con el alma del antiguo Lord y continuó mi vida de esta manera, es probable que nadie sepa del intercambio de alma y por lo tanto, toda la culpabilidad del antiguo Lord recaerá en mí.

¿Algún día regresaré a mi antiguo Hogar?

La respuesta inesperada inmediata en mi corazón fue.. Ojalá no.

_ ¡Ya sabes mi respuesta! _ interrumpió mis pensamiento Sir Yren volviendo a sentarse en la silla, sus manos estaban cruzadas en su pecho en demostración de enojo, acompañado por sus expresiones lleno de ira.

_ Lo sé, es por eso que hoy te ofrezco un trato _ justo después de decir mis palabras, un sirviente más se acercó desde la entrada de la sala con un pilar de papeles en sus manos caminando directamente a Sir Yren, ordenó los papeles a un lado dejando en medio una pluma con tinta, después de una referencia, él se fue.

La Omega Reina Jil se apresuró a observar los papeles, cada vez que leía una hoja, de inmediato pasaba a la otra, y cada vez que eso ocurría sus ojos se abrían aún más de la impresión.

En cambio, Sir Yren se mantuvo firme en su asiento sin darle ninguna mirada a esas hojas, sus expresiones seguían siendo frías y hostiles.

_ ¿A qué se refiere con un trato?, ¿Estás planeando burlarte de mí?_ indagó intrigado, yo solo pude suspirar.

_ ¡No!, lo que planeo hoy, es que si usted niega mi primera opción sobre el divorcio, entonces le ofreceré algo más..._ pero cuando quise seguir mi discurso, fui interrumpido, otra vez, por Sir Yren. 

_ Si estás buscando comprar mi perdón, ¡Estás muy equivocado! _ aseguró resoplando enfurecido, queriendo tirar todo a la basura. 

_ No es eso, por favor, mire las hojas frente a usted _ sugerí señalando las hojas con un movimiento de mi cabeza, siendo esto lo único que podía hacer.

_ ¿Qué es esto? _ Sir Yren respondió observando los papeles anonadado, como si en frente de él hubiera una trampa mortal.

Reí en mis pensamientos, para mí, Sir Yren era alguien a quien uno cuidaría, respetaría y protegería por toda la eternidad, lástima que el antiguo Lord lo viera como un premio de sus batallas.

_ Son los títulos de propiedad de esta mansión con las otras seis que se encuentran esparcidas dentro y fuera del Reino de Moon, cada uno se encuentra firmado por mí para que cada uno de mis terrenos pasen a su nombre, Sir Yren, esto lo hago por usted, por los años que lo hice sufrir y por los niños, para que encuentren un lugar donde ir, además, en los otros seis acuerdos detrás de los otros documentos de propiedad, se encuentra mis fondos monetarios, para que disponga de él tanto como guste, puede hacer lo que quiera con él, no hay nada que lo detenga de llevarse lo que desee, además de un documento firmado por el Rei Daly y yo, donde acordamos que si en algún momento de nuestras vidas, de ahora en adelante, no me es permitido dañarle, a usted y los niños, si interrumpo esas cláusulas, me veré obligado a irme al calabozo por un año antes de mi muerte, donde lo liberaré de la marca que lo encierra en nuestra unión, perdón si no lo liberó antes, deseo seguir viviendo tanto como usted desea hacerlo, pero no a su lado, porque sé que así lo desea, si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia, puede realizarlo en este momento _ no voy a mentir que disfruté ver las expresiones anonadadas y pasmadas de la Reina Jil y Sir Yren, ellos revisaron una y otra, y otra vez los documentos encima de la mesa, esparciéndose en todo el espacio de la mesa, ellos susurraron con palabras sorprendidos preguntando si esto era real, siguieron revisando los documentos como si esto fuese una broma de mal gusto.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?_ susurró Sir Yren agachando su mirada, su cabello esponjoso ondulado cayeron en su frente, ocultando sus ojos, no hacían falta verlos, porque en sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas, sus manos temblaban, quizás de la emoción que lo embargaba, él aparentó ser una persona fuerte y firme delante de mí, para demostrar seguridad en mis decisiones y fiereza para contradecirme, pero ahora, él ya no aparentaba ser esa persona.

Era...una imagen triste y desolador, el Sir Yren que yo conocía, en ese momento, lo vi como un joven desamparado que ha sufrido tanto y cuando encuentra un salvavidas, está dudando de agarrarlo, porque cree que no podrá flotar en el vasto mar y cuando confirma que el salvavidas es lo suficientemente capaz y adecuado para flotar, no puede creer que sea perfecto, está aliviado pero aún no tiene confianza para subir a la acción, pero cuando Sir Yren, ponga un pie en el salvavidas y sepa que lo puede sostener en el mar, será tan libre como lo fue antes, llegará a cientos de barcos que lo seguirán rescatando en su vida, será capaz de hacer todo lo que una vez deseó y obtendrá más de lo que alguna vez le negaron.

_ Sir Yren, tengo una última petición que hacerle..._  
.  
.  
.  
continuará


End file.
